Heart
by kinana
Summary: Karena aku... Tidak akan membiarkan hati dan perasaan ku kembali digenggam oleh mu... Aku tidak akan membiar kan diri ku untuk... Jatuh cinta pada mu untuk yang kedua kali... Author baru/Yaoi/MPreg
1. Prolog

_Saat manusia bertemu kembali apa yang mereka lakukan?_

_._

_Bukan kah mereka akan saling melempar senyum, saling menyapa, dan menanyakan keadaan masing–masing?_

_._

_Tapi nyatanya kita tidak melakukannya,_

_._

_Saat aku dan kamu bertemu kembali, kita hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan tiga hal itu,_

_._

_Saat itu aku bertanya–tanya, apakah benang merah antara kamu dan aku masih utuh? Atau sudah putus menjadi dua bagian berbeda?_

_._

_Aku dan kamu hanya berdiam diri di jalan masing–masing yang memang berbeda,_

_._

_Dan saat kamu berbelok dari jalan mu dan mencoba mendekatiku,_

_._

_Aku akan menjauh dari diri mu._

_._

_Terus berlari untuk menyembunyikan perasaan ku._

_._

_Karena aku..._

_._

_Tidak akan membiarkan hati dan perasaan ku kembali digenggam oleh mu..._

_._

_Aku tidak akan membiar kan diri ku untuk..._

_._

_Jatuh cinta pada mu untuk yang kedua kalinya..._

_._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Heart**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Mpreg, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Prolog

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Naruto mengetuk–ngetuk sepatu kets yang dikenakannya pada jalan aspal tempatnya berdiam diri. Sudah 30 menit dia menunggu klien-nya, tapi klien-nya itu tidak kunjung datang. Padahal klien-nya sendiri yang meminta agar Naruto datang tepat waktu, dan kini jam tangan Nartuo telah menunjukkan angka 09:35, menandakan bahwa seharusnya dia bertemu dengan kliennya dari 35 menit yang lalu. Menggerutu pelan, Naruto menghentak–hentakkan kakinya sebal pada aspal tempatnya berpijak. Hell! Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang benci ditunggu dan menunggu! Lagi pula dia adalah orang yang sibuk, jika bukan karena klien kali ini adalah sahabat dari sahabatnya maka dia tidak akan mau berdiri di bawah pohon di depan rumah berpagar hitam ini dengan 35 menit yang terbuang percuma.

.

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang desiner interior di Namikaze's corp yang terpandang sampai dunia internasional soal merancang desain ruangan, rancangannya selalu bagus dan sesuai dengan selera sang pemilik ruangan dalam satu kali pengerjaan. Namikaze's corp adalah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang makanan, entertaiment, dan interior design, yang sekarang dipimpin oleh kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi setelah kedua orang tuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun lalu. Dan sekarang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, kulit tan eksotis, sepsang iris biru safir, dan wajah super manis itu sedang menunggu kliennya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Kliennya kali ini –Sakura– merupakan model terkenal yang sangat cantik, dan Sakura adalah sahabat dari temannya saat kuliah yang sekarang menjadi sekertarisnya, Yamanaka Ino. Andai saja sekertaris sekaligus teman kuliahnya itu tidak merengek selama sebulan pada Naruto untuk membuatkan rumah baru Sakura desain interior, pasti sudah Naruto tolak mentah–mentah. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat royal pada teman–temannya, jadi tidak mungkin dia menolak permintaan temannya jika sudah memohon selama sebulan seperti itu.

.

Merogoh saku celana panjang bahan berwarna putih miliknya, Naruto mengambil sebuah handphone fitur flip berwarna oranye, dan setelah beberapa menit mengubrak–abrik buku kontak di hanphonenya itu dia tersenyum manis, lalu dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan seketika itu juga layarnya menampilkan nama 'Haruno Sakura' disertai gambar telfon. Naruto menempelkan handphone itu pada teinganya dan menunggu nada sambung berakhir.

.

Tunggu...

.

Tunggu...

.

Tunggu...

.

'Cklek'

.

"Halo" suara bariton di sebrang menggantikan nada sambung. Bingung, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Bukan kah Haruno Sakura itu cewek? Kenpa yang bicara suara cowok? oh! Mungkin managernya, dia kan artis pantes kalau sibuk!' batin Naruto sambil mengangguk–angguk gaje.

.

"Halo?" suara bariton itu membuat Naruto sadar akan lamunannya itu.

.

"Umm...Halo pak. Saya desiner interior untuk rumah nona Haruno Sakura, dan seharusnya kita bertemu 35 menit ya lalu. Apa pertemuan hari ini harus dibatalkan?" tanya Naruto seformal dan sesopan mungkin

.

"Hn. Tidak udah. Saya sudah berada di jalan. Tunggu sebentar lagi" kata suara bariton itu lagi dengan nada datar. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

.

"Baik. Akan saya tunggu" kata Naruto begitu sadar kalau orang disana tak kan bisa melihat dirinya mengangguk. Lalu dia mematikan sambungan telfon dengan sebal. 'Gila tuh orang! Sialan!' Naruto merutuk kesal dalam batinnya karena harus menunggu lebih lama. Dia melihat rumah yang ada di belakangnya. Rumah mewah yang luas, dengan gaya modern, dan berada di tempat strategis karena letaknya di paling pojok.

.

'Uhm... kupikir tidak buruk juga' batin Nauto senang. Jujur dia sangat suka mendisain interior suatu bangunan yang menurutnya 'strategis' dan 'inspiratif' seperti rumah mewah dengan cat pagar yang berwarna hitam ini. Rumah yang akan ditanganinya.

.

BRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM

.

Suara deru mobil itu mebuat Naruto menghela nafas lega, dengan cepat dia berjalan ke gerbang depan dan masuk melewati pagar yang terbuka (Naruto : emang gue setan bisa nerobos gitu aja -_-"). Audio R8 dengan warna biru dongker itu berhenti di garasi rumah, Naruto berdiri di samping kiri badan mobil.

.

Cklek

.

Braaak

.

Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka dan dibanting itu menimbulkan beberapa kernyitan tipis di dahi Naruto. Dia menatap punggung seorang pemuda yang barusaja keluar dari mobil berwarna biru dongker itu dan seketika kedua iris safirnya membulat sempurna.

.

'Rambut hitam kebiruan yang memiliki style pantat ayam itu. Mungkinkah... ahahahahaha... jangan bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin dia!' batin Naruto, mulai bersikap ababil. Pemuda dengan style rambut chiken butt itu berbalik, menghadap ke arah Naruto, dan seketika kedua mata mereka membualat sempurna.

.

'Mata onyx itu, kulit pucat itu... itu bernahkah dia? Tapi...tidak mungkin.l Dia sudah pergi ke Jerman 8 tahun lalu, tapi kan...' dan Naruto asik dengan analisis batinnya.

.

"Naruto, kau kah itu?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada ragu yang kentara, dia menatap pemuda dengan surai pirang dengan sepasang iris safir didepannya lekat–lekat. Iris yang diam–diam sangat disukainya sampai sekarang.

.

Dan seketika itu juga, saat Naruto mendengar namanya keluar dari kedua bibir tipis pemuda pucat didepannya, dia merasa denianya hancur seketika.

.

'Kami-sama... ternyata itu benar dia...' batin Naruto merana

.

'Tapi... uhm...tenang Naruto. Kau bukan lagi pemuda SMA yang polos seperti saat itu. Kau tidak boleh lagi jatuh cinta padanya, kau tidak boleh memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu untuk kedua kalinya.'tekad Naruto dalam hati

.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto dengan sangat pelan dan ragu. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis –samapai tidak terlihat– mampir diwajah pucat Sasuke.

.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya didepan Naruto. Isyarat berjabat tangan. Naruto menatap tangan didepannya dengan dingin dan tajam. Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya saat hanya pandangan tajam dan dingin yang didapatnya.

.

"Bisa kah aku mulai kerja ku sekarang?" tanya Naruto dingin sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamera digital pada Sasuke. Cowok berkulit alablaster itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke pintu depan dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

'Apa kau masih marah pada ku dobe? Aku sangat merindukan mu kau tahu?' batin Sasuke.

.

'Terima kasih kami-sama... kau telah mempertemukan ku kembali dengan malaikat blonde ku' batin Sasuke sekali lagi, berterima kasih sekaligus membatin posesif.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : TBC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Halo minna~~ ini fict pertama ku di fandom ini lho~~ biasanya kan aku cuman lewat(?) di fandom ini dan nulis buat IchiHitsu di Bleach~~ tapi, yah~ mo gimana lagi~~ pas plot melintas yang kebayang wajahnya si Sasu-teme ama Naru-chan sih~~ nggak Ichi-kun sama Toushi-chan kaya biasanya~~ dan... jadilah fict abal ini! #aplause diri sendiri

.

Huaaaaaaaa~~~ aku tahu ini pendek banget! Yah namanya juga prolog~~ #ditimpukintomat

.

Uhm... ada apa dengan SasuNaru? Dan apa maksudnya berharga itu? #plaak

.

Fict ini sebenrnya mau di publish pas B'day ku tanggal 2 February nanti~~ tapi, tapi, malah ga sabar dan pengen publish sekarang~~ yah, mungkin karena factor ini fict pertama di fandom Naruto kali ya? #pose mikir. Uhm…abaikan saja! Yang penting…

.

Tunggu chapter berikutnya~~~ #lambai–lambai gaje

.

Read and Reaview ya? #wink


	2. Chapter 1

_Suasana makan malam yang biasanya ramai dan hangat kini menjadi sepi dan dingin, di meja makan itu terdapat empat sosok yang duduk di kursi meja makan, dua bersuarai merah panjang, dua lagi bersurai pirang dengan sepsang iris safir. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan sepsang iris safir tampak menunduk dalam–dalam sambil memainkan sendok makannya, seorang laki–laki dewasa yang juga memiliki surai pirang dan sepsang iris safir yang identik dengan si pemuda tampak menahan rasa marahnya, seorang pemuda dengan surai panjang berwarna merah kejingga-an –yang duduk di depan si pemuda surai pirang yang menunduk– tampak berwajah datar dan cuek, padahal di dalam hatinya sedang meledak–ledak, seorang wanita cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna merah kejingga-an –yang duduk di depan laki–laki dewasa bersurai pirang– tampak berwajah sendu. Wanita itu, Namikaze Kushina, menorehkan seulas senyum tulus di wajah cantiknya setelah bermenit–menit keheningan yang mencekam bagi si pemuda bersurai pirang yang menunduk, Namikaze Naruto_

_"Naru-chan" lirih Kushina, memanggil nama anaknya dengan senyuman tulus dan lembut yang masih setia terlukis diwajah cantiknya._

_Naruto mendongak, menatap kedua iris kehijauan sang ibu, gurat kesedihan tampak tertoreh jelas di sepsang safirnya._

_"Mom. Aku..." kalimat Naruto berhenti, tergantung di pangkal tenggorokannya, sebuah perasaan bersalah ikut masuk ke dalam pancaran iris miliknya, sepasang safir yang biasanya begitu terang dan bersinar itu sekarang nampak redup dan sedikit gelap. Melihat itu Kushina melebarkan senyum tulusnya, dia menggenggam tangan anak bungsunya dengan lembut._

_"Mari kita rawat bersama! Aku tak sabar menunggu kedatangan cucuku!" teriak Kushina girang. Naruto menganggkat kepalanya, menatap ibunya dengan binar tak percaya._

_"Mom...mom tidak marah padaku?" tanya Naruto pelan. Senyuman Kushina makin melebar._

_"Tidak! Orang tua mana yang akan marah jika akan mendapatkan seorang cucu yang manis? Benar kan Minato?" Kushina mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya dengan seyuman yang masih dengan setia terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Suaminya, Namikaze Minato, ikut mengembangkan senyuman tulus pada keluarga kecilnya, seketika amarah yang tadi bersarang di hatinya terhapus dengan sempurna._

_"Iya Naru-chan! Mommymu benar, lagi pula itu salah kami yang tidak memberitahumu dari dulu, dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau juga memiliki ovum seperti perempuan" kata Minato. Dia mengacak surai pirang yang identik dengan miliknya itu dengan lembut. Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata yang berkaca–kaca._

_"Mom...Dad...hiks..." sebuah isakan kecil menggantikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Naruto_

_"Hei, hei, anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis! Ah! Aku lupa. Kau kan akan menjadi mommy sebentar lagi, jadi enaknya waria!" kata pemuda yang memiliki surai merah kejingga-an dengan pandangan dan senyum mengejek. Namikaze Kyuubi, anak sulung sekaligus kakak Namikaze Naruto. Kushina memandang anak sulungnya dengan tajam. Lalu?_

_BLETAK_

_Sebuah jitakan 'manis tanda sayang seorang ibu' mendarat dengan 'cantiknya' di kepala jingga Kyuubi._

_"Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuubi berteriak sambil mengelus tempat mendaratnya 'jitakan sayang' sang ibu. Kushina memberikan death galre tingkat tinggi ke arah anak sulungnya._

_"Heh, rubah buluk. Aku ini orang tuamu, sebaiknya kau panggil aku 'ibu' atau 'mommy' atau 'mom'. Lagi pula, jangan ganggu adikmu please" Kushina berkata dengan nada yang sangat manis dan senyum cantik yang menghiasi wajah. Tapi, bagi Kyuubi itu bagaikan seringai death reaper dan dentang lonceng kematian bagi kebun apel yang sangat disayanginya._

_"Cih" Kyuubi berdecak sebal meskipun hatinya telah merapal doa pada Jashin-sama, Allah, Yesus, dan semua tuhan di dunia ini supaya kebun apel kesayangannya selamat._

_"Pffttt" Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Menahan tawa. Bagaimana pun, keluarganya selalu bisa membuat tawanya muncul. Kushina, Minato, dan Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut._

_"Bocah sialan! Aku ingin keponakan laki–laki, supaya dia bisa membantuku mengerjakan laporan di perusahaan Daddy nantinya, kau kan sangat malas berhadapan dengan berkas dan sudah bercita–cita menjadi desiner interior" ucap Kyuubi_

_"Kyaaaaaaaa~~ Mom inginnya cucu perempuan dengan wajah manis seperti milik Naru-chan~~" Kushina merequest(?)_

_"Cih! Tidak baik jika kau nanti terus mendandaninya Kushina!" kata Kyuubi_

_"Itu adalah tugas grandma dan desiner pakaian yang baik Kyuu-chan~~" kata Kushina lagi dengan pandangan sengit dan tajam yang mengarah pada putra sulungnya._

_"Menurut Daddy terserah itu mau perempuan atau laki – laki, yang penting dia menjadi anak yang baik bagi keluarga Namikaze" Minato, sang kepala keluarga yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara, berkata bijak. Kushina, Kyuubi, dan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Minato itu hanya mampu tersenyum._

_'Aku beruntung menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, dimana ada Mom, Dad, dan Kyuu-nii yang selalu membantuku. Aku harap kalian juga akan bahagia nantinya saat sudah hadir ditengah–tengah kami' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil diam–diam mengelus pertunya yang berisi janin yang tumbuh akibat 'orang itu'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Heart**

**By Kinana**

** Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : Sebuah novel yang tak pernah dibaca sampe tamat dan dilupakan judulnya, poor novel #plaaak**

**Playlist : Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen, Lucifer – SHINee, Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round – One Life Crew, EXO – MAMA, Ketsui no Asa Ni – Aqua Timez**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family(?)**

**Rating : T time~~**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Vamfict , Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Typo(s), No Magi, Jauh dari plot asli, AU, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Umur pemain:**

**Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (27)**

**Namikaze Hikaru & Namikaze Kaoru (08)**

**Namikaze Kyuubi (28)**

**Uchiha Itachi (30)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Day 1

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Naruto menatap kedua nisan di depannya dengan sendu, disebelahnya berdiri dua anak kecil dengan surai raven dan sepasang iris safir, mereka berdua memerang sebatang bunga lili putih, yang satu memiliki surai raven jabrik, satunya lagi surai raven yang mencuat ke belakang. Si surai raven jabrik meletakkan tangkai lili yang dibawanya di sebuah makam dengan ukiran Namikaze Kushina di depannya, sedangkan si surai raven yang mencuat kebelakang menaruh tangkai lili yang dibawannya di sebuah makam di samping makam Namikaze Kushina, makam Namikaze Minato.

"Glandma, glandma, pagi ini diadakan pemilihan pentac di cekolah Kaolu dan Hikalu-nii..." seorang anak dengan surai raven jabrik berkata dengan nada cadelnya yang imut.

"Glandma tahu? Maca meleka cemua pada milih Hikalu-nii yang jadi pangelan tlus meleka milih Kaolu yang jadi putlinya? Waktu Kaolu plotec cama Iruka-cencei, teman–teman malah bilang kalau Kaolu itu manic, milip cewek, jadi lebih cocok jadi putli. Padahal Kaolu itu kan ganteng, ya kan glandma? Glandpa? Kaolu ganteng kan? Kaolu ganteng kaya Hikalu-nii kan?" Kaoru –anak bersurai raven jabrik dan beriris safir– curhat dengan menggebu–gebu di depan makam kakek–neneknya itu.

"Kau itu memang manis. Dasar dobe" ejek bocah bersurai raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi tanpa cadel khas anak 5–8(?) tahun, Hikaru. Mendengar omongan kakaknya, Kaoru mengembungkan kedua pipinya, ngambek tapi malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan imut.

"Dacal Hikalu-nii teme!" teriak Kaoru, sebal dengan ejekan kakaknya. Naruto yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya mampu tersenyum miris dalam hati.

'Bahkan mereka berdua mirip dengan kami...' batin Naruto

"Hn" tanggap Hikaru dengan muka datarnya atas perkataan adik yang lahir 5 menit setelah dirinya itu.

'Bahkan kau semakin mirip dengan daddymu Hikaru...' batin Naruto lagi, tidak tahu apakan harus merasa miris atau gembira dengan fakta ini.

"Mom? Ale ya' okay mom?" suara imut yang cadel itu membuyarkan lamunan si pemuda bersurai pirang. Naruto berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi kedua putra kembarnya itu lalu mengelus surai raven keduanya dengan lembut.

Kalian bigung kenapa mereka memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Mom? Itu karena mereka diberitahu oleh guru mereka bahwa orang yang melahirkan mereka di dunia ini adalah orang yang dipanggil Mommy, Mother, atau Mom. Lalu mereka bertanya pada paman mereka, Namikaze Kyuubi, tentang 'siapa orang yang melahirkan mereka?' dan Kyuubi menjawabnya dengan 'Tentu saja Namikaze Naruto, memang siapa lagi?' dan sejak saat itu Hikaru dan Kaoru terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mom' meskipun Naruto terus melarangnya, tapi mereka tak mau mendengarkan mereka terus memanggilnya 'Mom' sampai–sampai Kyuubi tertawa selama 1 minggu saat dia pertama kali mendengar panggilan baru untuknya dari kedua putranya itu.

Naruto memandang anaknya dengan senyuman tulus dan manis yang terukir di wajah imutnya.

"Tidak sweetheart. Mom tak apa" kata Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat. Dia memandang Hikaru dengan intens.

"Hikaru, bisa kau ajak litle Kaoru ini bermain di ayunan sana?" tanya Naruto lembut. Hikaru menggangguk menanggapi permintaan ibunya tersebut, dia sangat tahu jika ibunya sudah berkata sambil menatapnya intens itu berarti ibunya ingin diberi waktu sendirian. Hikaru menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya dan menyeretnya ke ayunan yang digantung tak jauh dari kedua makam Namikaze. Setelah kedua putra kembarnya pergi Naruto menatap makam kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mom, Dad...kemarin aku bertemu dengannya lagi, ternyata rumahnya adalah rumah yang harus kurancang desain interiornya. Tenang saja, mom dan dad tidak usah khawatir. Aku bukan lah lagi bocah SMA ingusan nan polos seperti dulu, mom dan dad tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku...aku akan memastikan bahwa diriku tidak lagi jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi... mom dan dad tak perlu khawatir ok?" senyuman yang lebar dan manis menandakan berakhirnya kalimat yang ingin dia katakan.

"Mom...dad...istirahat lah dengan tenang, miss you two, oyasumi mommy, daddy" bisik Naruto diiringi cengiran rubah yang dipaksakan, dia berbalik, lalu menatap kedua putranya yang sedang bermain ayunan.

"Hikaru-chan! Kaoru-chan! Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hn/Okay Mom!" tanggap mereka berdua, satu dengan wajah stoic-nya satu lagi dengan cengiran rubah yang persis dengan milik Naruto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna kuning pucat itu terparkir dengan manis didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang bercat hitam. Rumah yang disukai Naruto karena kesan mewah tapi simplenya, karena nyaman dan tata ruangan yang bagus. Rumah yang masuk dalam daftar 'harus dirancang Naruto'. Rumah orang itu. Rumah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sering Naruto juluki teme-pantat-ayam.

Naruto membuka pintu gerbang dan pintu depan dengan duplikat kunci rumah yang diberikan Sasuke padanya kemarin. Ini sudah pukul empat sore, dan sebelum Naruto berhasil keluar dari kediaman miliknya dia harus membujuk Kaoru yang ngambek karena dirinya harus pergi dengan seribu satu cara. Naruto memasukkan kunci pintu ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu rumah berwarna putih itu, dia akan memutar kuncinya–

'CKLEK'

–sebelum ada yang lebih dulu membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Kedua iris safir Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Uchiha-san, selamat sore!" sapa Naruto dingin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar. Bersikap seformal  
mungkin. Mendengar sapaan pemuda pirang dengan sepasang safir di depannya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Membeku. Tubuhnya kaku dan terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

'Mana?! Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu?! Mana nada ceria, hangat, dan bersahabatnya? Mana panggilan sayangnya padaku? Mana kalimat 'teme' yang ditujukan khusus untukku?!' batin Sasuke OCC. Seluruh perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya, ada kecewa, bingung, juga syok karena Naruto alih–alih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'teme' malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha-san'.

'Hell! Uchiha itu banyak! Kalau kau memanggil Uchiha-san, siapa yang kau panggil sebenarnya? Aku? Aniki? Mikoto? Atau malah Fugaku?' Sasuke membatin lagi, tapi wajahnya masih datar dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak berarti.

"Umm...Uchiha-san?" kata Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke yang ngelantur keluar konteks 'lamunan seorang Uchiha'

"Hn. Masuk" kata Sasuke sambil bergeser ke samping sedikit untuk memberi jalan pada Naruto.

Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah yang belum terisi banyak barang itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah camera digital dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya dan mulai sibuk memotret sudut–sudut rumah yang penting untuk kelancaran desainnya. Dia terus memotret tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran seorang Uchiha tampan yang nganggur dan sedaritadi terus mengikuti langkahnya. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto sih tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung plus Sasuke yang terus mengikuti dirinya layaknya Sasuke adalah seekor anak ayam dan dirinya adalah seekor induk ayam. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menjauhkan hatinya dari sebuah perasaan yang mungkin akan terbuka kembali setelah dia bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Ya... dengan bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Sasuke setidaknya Naruto bisa membuat hatinya menjauh dari sebuah perasaan bernama 'cinta'. Perasaan yang sudah Naruto coba untuk dikubur dari delapan tahun lalu. Perasaan yang mungkin akan tumbuh kembali setelah Sasuke berbelok dari jalannya dan kembali memasuki jalan Naruto.

"Naruto, usahakan kamar utama dulu yang diurus, aku bosan tinggal di hotel terus" kata Sasuke memecah kan keheningan yang canggung.

'Kenapa kebalik? Bukannya dulu selalu kamu yang mulai pembicaraan dobe? Kenapa sekarang aku? Apa kamu masih marah karena aku pernah pergi darimu?' Sasuke bertanya–tanya dalam hati, tapi tentusaja dia masih terlalu merasa bersalah untuk menanyakannya pada Naruto secara langsung.

"Hm" gumaman yang mirip kumur–kumur itu lah yang diberikan Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang itu menaiki tangga keramik sambil memandang langit–langit rumah Sasuke. Mencoba mencari ide desain interior yang bagus untuk rumah yang 'inspiratif' ini. Karena terlalu fokus pada dunia desainya Naruto tak memperhatikan pijakan kakinya sehinnga dia terpeleset dan**–**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh"

'Bruk'

**–**terjatuh.

'Eh? Kok nggak sakit ya?' batin Naruto sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam saat dirinya terjatuh.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Naruto mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya saat yang pertama di tangkap kedua iris safirnya adalah rambut raven bergaya pantat ayam dan sepasang iris kelam, membuat pemuda yang sedang menopang tubuhnya berfikir bahwa dia bertambah imut semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masihlah belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi setelah dirinya terpeleset lalu jatuh dan malah menabrak 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya tidak merasakan sakitnya keramik di tangga rumah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedip

Naruto masih belum sadar.

Kedip

Sepasang iris safir milik Naruto membulat sempurna

Kedip

Wajah Naruto memanas

Ke**–**

'Bruk'

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menopang tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh jiwa, sehingga Sasuke harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya jika tak ingin jatuh berguling–guling menuruni tangga.

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan baka dobe? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Bukannya terima kasih malah mendorong. Dasar! Benar–benar seorang dobe!" maki Sasuke berpura–pura kesal, padahal dirinya sangat lah senang melihat rona merah yang terulas tipis di pipi Naruto sebelum cowok pirang yang manis itu mendorongnya. Dia hanya berharap setelah dicaci maki seperti itu Naruto akan balas mencaci makinya dengan teriakan 'Teme!' disertai dengan kedua pipi yang mengebung dengan imut. Tapi sayang, harapan hanya lah harapan. Berjuang lah 'suke, author tidak akan melunakkan hati si pirang Namikaze itu~

"Ma'af kan saya Uchiha-san" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit lalu melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri tangga ke lantai dua rumah Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya berdiri, lagi–lagi dia tidak dapat mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari Naruto. 'Ha-ah. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus lebih gencar, karena author tidak berpihak pada ku' batin Sasuke sambil pundung di pojokan tangga. Sungguh bukan kelakuan seorang Uchiha. Sementara author yang melihat adegan itu hanya tertawa iblis, 'asal kau tahu 'suke-kun... aku ini pecinta cowok imut! Aku sukanya sama cowok yang unyu bukannya cowok dingin, keren, dan gayanya like a boss kaya kamu!'

Dasar pada gila semua!

Batin sang kameramen sambil geleng–geleng nggak ngerti.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

"Umm...sudah menikah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke unutuk memecahkan keheningan yang terasa begitu mencekik baginya.

"Begitu lah" jawab Naruto simpel sambil memotret sudut – sudut kamar utama. Setelah mengambil 5 gambar dari kamar utama itu Naruto mematikan kamera digitalnya dan menaruhnya di saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Besok pagi aku akan mulai membuat disain rumah ini. Lusa atau tiga hari kemudian aku akan kirim ke hasilnya e-mail kamu" kata Naruto dengan nada dan muka datar. Sasuke menggangguk

"Terserah kamu aja. Kamu boleh bereksperimen dengan rumah ini, dan soal biaya jangan khawatir, yang penting ide kamu tersalurkan" kata Sasuke. Sungguh Naruto merasa bersyukur punya klien seperti Sasuke, bukannya bagaimana tapi Naruto sangat suka klien yang tidak mempermasalah kan biaya dan membiarkannya menumpahkan ide sesuka hati, dan klien seperti itu sangat jarang ditemui oleh dirinya bahkan bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah klien pertama yang seperti itu. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto mengembangkan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Terima kasih Uchi**–**"

"Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto sebelum cowok pirang yang manis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" kata Naruto, menuruti perintah Sasuke supaya memanggil cowok bersurai raven itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau sudah punya anak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya, cowok bersurai raven itu merasa sangat gugup dan jantungnya berdetak random, dia sangat ingin mendengar Naruto berkata 'Tidak dan aku belum menikah'.

"Sudah. Ada dua" sayang sekali yang dikatakan Naruto adalah 'sudah'. Mendengar jawaban itu ingin sekali Sasuke mengutuk wanita yang telah berani mengambil 'dobe-nya'.

'Ck. Sialan! Beruntung sekali wanita yang berhasil memikat si dobe ini!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datarnya yang selalu menyala(?) itu.

"Mereka berdua kembar dan berjenis kelamin laki–laki. Mereka memiliki sepsang iris safir sepertiku." Naruto bercerita tanpa diminta, dan saat menceritakan tentang kedua malaikat kecilnya wajah manisnya yang awalnya tegang berubah melembut. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka pasti anak–anak yang sangat manis sehingga bisa membuat mu berekspresi seperti itu" kata Sasuke panjang lebar dan nada suaranya juga jadi lebih lembut. Naruto yang tersadar langsung berekspresi dingin kembali.

"Boleh lihat fotonya?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menyodorkan telapak tangannya kedepan Naruto. Kedua iris safir yang memukau itu bergerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri sebelum akhirnya si pemilik iris safir berjalan ke arah tangga dan duduk di sana. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Naruto. saat ini perasaannya sangat lah gelisah karena bagaimana pun juga Hikaru dan Kaoru itu hampir mirip fisiknya dengan pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin melihat rupa anakmu kok!" seru Sasuke dengan telapak tangan kanan yang masih setia menampakkan diri si depan Naruto. Pemuda pirang dengan iris safir itu menghela nafas berat, dia merogoh saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto darisana lalu memberikannya pada pemuda disampingnya, dalam hati Naruto berkomat-kamit(?) cemas. Beroda supaya Sasuke tidak lah menyadari kemiripan Hikaru dan Kaoru dengan dia.

Sasuke menerima selembar foto itu lalu menatapnya lama. Dia tercekat saat melihat senyuman lembut yang ditampilkan Naruto dalam foto itu, di dalam foto itu terdapat gambar sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang tersenyum lembut dengan dua balita digendongannya, yang satu tertawa renyah sedang satunya lagi sedang tersenyum tipis, kedua balita itu memiliki sepasang safir yang identik dengan milik Naruto, sepasang safir yang masih dipujanya hingga saat ini. Kedua balita dalam foto itu masih memiliki surai yang sangat tipis, jadi Sasuke hanya bisa menebak jika surai mereka berwarna raven. Melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan Naruto di dalam foto itu membuatnya ingin mengenal lebih jauh kedua balita yang tengah digendong Naruto itu, dan dirinya –entah sadar atau tidak– tersenyum tipis saat tiba–tiba ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dia sangat senang bisa melihat foto itu, foto kedua balita dan Naruto. Tapi, jika ada kedua balita itu lahir di dunia ini, itu berarti mereka memiliki ibu bukan? Dan ibu itu adalah seorang wanita kan?.

'Brengsek!' umpat Sasuke. Dia sungguh merasa sangat marah –lebih tepatnya cemburu bercampur kecewa– saat memikirkan kenyataan tentang 'wanita yang telah melahirkan anak Naruto', dia tidak lah bisa menerima pemikirannya sendiri akan adanya seorang wanita di sisi Naruto, karena bagi dirinya Namikaze Naruto adalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun itu tetap milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sam. Pai. Ka. Pan. Pun!

'Jika kau sudah terikat dengan orang selain aku, maka aku akan membuatmu memutuskan ikatan itu dan memaksamu untuk terikat denganku. Karena...dirimu hanya lah milikku seorang!' Sasuke membatin

'Mine!' batin Sasuke prosesif

"Siapa ibunya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang diusahakan sedatar mungkin, dalam otaknya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk memisahkan Naruto dengan 'istrinya' seandainya 'istri' Naruto itu masih ada, dengan kata lain masih hidup atau belum bercerai dengan Naruto.

Karena bosan menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datang, Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Menatap wajah Naruto yang tiba–tiba saja menegang.

"Jangan tanya siapa ibunya please." Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin, dia tidak lah ingin pemuda 'teme' disebelahnya ini mengetahui bahwa 'ibu' dari kedua anak di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menganggap nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu karena Naruto membenci ibu dari kedua balita didalam foto itu, jadi Sasuke mengangguk. Meng-iya-kan permintaan Naruto untuk tidak bertanya 'siapa ibu dari kedua balita di dalam foto'.

"Berapa umur mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"8 tahun. 13 Oktober nanti mereka berulang tahun" jawab Naruto setelah menghela nafas berat. Sasuke menggangguk menandakan bahwa dia mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah punya istri?" tanya merasakan sebuah pisau menghujam hatinya saat menanyakan hal ini.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu aku memiliki istri atau tidak" jawab Sasuke. Mendengarnya Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Mmm...Haruno Sakura itu...siapamu?" tanya Naruto. Kedua _onyx _Sasuke berubah menjadi tajam, membuat Naruto sedikit merasa takut.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Karena sekertarisku Ino, merengek padaku untuk mengerjakan rumah Haruno Sakura dan memberiku alamat rumah ini dan juga nomor telfon yang terhubung pada ponselmu. Tapi, kenapa selama ini aku tidak melihatnya berkeliaran disekitar rumah ini?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Asal kau tahu saja, menurutku Haruno Sakura itu hanya lah cewek nggak jelas yang membantuku menghubungi perusahaan Namikaze untuk menyewa desainer interior dan rumah ini seratus persen milikku!" kata Sasuke. Yeah, setidaknya itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tahu kau memilik istri atau tidak?" tanya Naruto. Lagi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan mengenai hatinya dan membuatnya merasakan perih.

'Ughh...ternyata perasaan ini masih ada ya... tapi...aku tidak akan kalah dengan perasaan ku sendiri.' tekad Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu baka dobe!" seru Sasuke, berusaha membuat Naruto marah dan memanggilnya 'teme' seperti dulu.

"Dasar jelek!" ejek Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke yang awalnya cengo dengan reaksi Naruto itu langsung beranjak pergi setelah sadar dari kecengoannya.

Grab

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto ketika cowok pirang itu sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"APA?!" triak Naruto. Nyolot abis sama pemuda raven di depannya.

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt 

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan intens, membuat si objek pandangan sedikit merasa salah tingkah. Yah, tentu saja dia tidak menunjukkan perasaan salah tingkah itu pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sergah Naruto.

"Hmm? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bawahanku baik–baik saja," balas Sasuke tenang.

CTAK

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari pemuda raven didepannya.

"SIAPA BILANG AKU BAWAHANMU! DASAR TEME!" teriak Naruto.

'Gotcha!' batin Sasuke senang begitu mendengar 'panggilan sayang' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sedang kan Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan –tangan yang satunya masih digandeng Sasuke– begitu menyadari panggilan 'teme' yang menyelip diteriakannya tadi. Wajah berkulit tan miliknya tergores oleh semburat merah tipis.

'Sial! Dasar mulut sialan! Harusnya aku nggak manggil dia 'teme' kan?!' rutuk Naruto, mulai mengkambing hitam kan mulutnya sendiri.

"Kamu berkerja di rumah ini karena dua faktor. Pertama, aku meminta desainer interior dari perusahaan Namikaze. Kedua, aku yang memiliki rumah ini. Intinya, secara tidak langsung kau adalah bawahanku sekarang. Bawahan yang khusus mengurusi proyek untuk desain interior rumahku." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Mendengarnya Naruto cengo dengan muka bodoh yang menurut Sasuke sangat lucu.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke dengan nada yang err...aneh?

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke datar

"Ternyata kamu punya kosakata lain ya!" pujian atau hinaan –Sasuke tak tahu mana yang benar– dari Naruto itu membuat Sasuke ingin pundung seketika, tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, harga diri seorang Uchiha melarangnya untuk melakukan acara yang dinamakan 'pundung di pojokan'.

"Hn. Jadi dobe, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke membuat mimik Naruto berubah horror.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhh~ ternyata kau masih ingat panggilan itu ya Sasuke. Tapi sayang sekali...aku bukan lagi seorang dobe." kata Naruto dengan nada sarkartis dan mulai kembali menggunakan 'Sasuke' bukannya 'Teme' seperti tadi.

"Apa mak**–**"

"Bukan apa–apa," kata Naruto mendahului perkataan Sasuke.

"Ayo kuatar." kata Sasuke, sedikit melenceng dari topik awal

"Memang kau tahu aku mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Menantang.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan tahu setelah kau masuk ke dalam mobil ku," kata Sasuke

"Sayang sekali Uchiha Sasuke atasanku yang terhormat, aku sudah bawa mobil sendiri!" kata Naruto sinis. Dia menghentakkan tangannya sehingga pegangan Sasuke terlepas lalu melangkah cepat ke gerbang rumah yang berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke gerbang depan sambil memutar–mutar kunci mobil Audi R8 miliknya di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya dia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Jika perumahan itu bukan lah perumahan yang dihuni orang–orang sibuk bisa dipastikan bahwa saat ini di depan kediama Uchiha Sasuke akan banyak gadis dengan mata berbentuk cinta. Uhum...bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sasuke mengenakan celana kain hitam panjang, kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya dibuka dan sebuah jaket biru dongker dengan tudung. Yah, bagi fans-nya saat ini Sasuke itu awesome, ingat! Bagi fans-nya. Author dan Naruto tidak termasuk dalam daftar fans seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Ingat itu minna-san! #digeplakSasukekarenaoutoftop ic#

"Kenapa mengikutiku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah dia sampai di depan mobil Porsche kuning kesayangannya. Kedua iris safirnya menatap lekat ke sepasang iris langit malam tanpa bintang milik Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini sedang berusaha keras agar tidak tenggelam dalam pesona iris milik Sasuke.

"Baka dobe!" tanggapan Sasuke itu membuat empat persimpangan muncul di dahi tan milik Naruto, hanya saja dia sedang malas berkelahi dan ingin cepat–cepat bertemu dengan kedua 'malaikat kecilnya'. Jadi, Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam, setelah memutar 'kontak' mobil miliknya dan menyalakannya dia berniat menjalankan mobilnya hanya saja...

'DOR'

Ah~ author masih ingin adegan SasuNaru rupanya~~

Suara 'ledakan' yang sangat keras itu membuat Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Dia memperhatikan ban mobilnya dan juga bagian depan mobil yang sedikit berasap.

"Hn. Dewi Fortuna tidak memihakmu dobe. Lihat, kedua ban mobilmu meletus dan sepertinya mobilmu mogok," kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Aku jadi ragu mengenai kenyataan bahwa ini adalah mobil yang bagus." Kata Sasuke lagi setelah mengamati kondisi mobil berwarna kuning milik Naruto itu.

"Duh, Hikaru-kun dan Kaoru-kun bagaimana ya?" kata Naruto panik, mimik khawatir terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Melihat itu otak seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya jenius memberikan sebuah ide, dan well...ide itu membuat si pemilik otak a.k.a Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana kalauku antar dobe?" tawar Sasuke, masih menggunakan panggilan 'sayang' untuk Naruto.

"Satu mobil denganmu? Kedengarannya seperti akan kiamat saja!" seru Naruto sambil mendengus sebal.

"Terserah saja. Toh kalau kamu nggak mau kamu bisa tidur sekamar denganku di rumah ini, kebetulan aku bawa futon sebelum meninggalkan hotel tempatku menginap" kata Sasuke disertai senyum tipis yang terkesan err...mesum?.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan horror, tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya kalau dia tidak sudi dengan keputusan sepihak Sasuke itu.

"Baik. Baik. Antar aku pulang please" kata Naruto mengalah.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke. Dia segera berbalik dan mengarahkan kedua kaki panjangnya kedalam garasi rumah dan mengeluarkan mobil Audi R8 biru dongker miliknya lalu memberhentikan mobil itu disamping pemuda bersurai pirang yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya itu. Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Alamat rumah mu?"

"Konoha's Hill Housing. Athena Street. N–10" kata Naruto. Sasuke segera tancap gas setelah mendapat alamat rumah Naruto.

"Kau tidak khawatir pada kedua putramu saat kau tinggal sendiri dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Karena hari ini Kyuu-nii hari ini pulang ke Konoha dan dia sudah bilang akan menginap di rumahku, kalau dilihat dari jam keberangkatan pesawat yang digunakannya dari London ke Konoha International Airport sih harusnya sekarang Kyuu-nii sudah sampai" kata Naruto panjang lebar. Sementara itu muka Sasuke langsung pucat pasi begitu mendengar kalimat Kyuu-nii yang keluar dari mulut ehemmantanukenyaehem.

'Sial! Baru mau PDKT ulang aja langsung harus menghadapi pengidap _brother complex_akut!' batin Sasuke merana

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sebuah mobil Audi R8 berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya mediterania yang cukup megah dengan gerbang tinggi berwarna coklat yang menjadi pintu masuknya. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan satpam yang menjaga disana dan menyuruh Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi samping rumah Naruto membuka pintu besar bercat putih dengan gagang berwarna keemasan di depannya. Yaps! Kini mereka –Sasuke dan Naruto– sedang berada di depan pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze Naruto dan kedua putra kembarnya~

'Cklek'

Naruto memutar kenop pintu lalu mebukanya lebar–lebar.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oomm~~~~"

'Bruk'

Teriakan imut sekaligus suara berdebam itu adalah suara Kaoru yang langsung menerjang ibunya dengan pelukan sampai terjatuh di saat Naruto masih lah memegang kenop pintu yang berwarna keemasan.

"Hey! Did ya' miss me Kao-chan~?" kata Naruto sambil menciumi wajah putra bungsunya, membuat yang diciumi tertawa kegelian di pelukan 'Mommy'-nya.

"Ck. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, kau ini sebentar lagi akan berumur depalan tahun!" sergah sebuah suara datar yang berasal dari pintu ruang dapur. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke samaping, lebih tepatnya ke arah pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu, dan di tembok pembatas itu mereka melihat sesosok anak laki–laki dengan surai raven yang mencuat kebelakang. Anak itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu, wajah tampannya sangat datar sedatar triplek. Melihat anak sulungnya itu Naruto tersenyum manis.

"I'm home Hikaru-kun," kata Naruto lembut

"W-welcome home mom" kata Hikaru gugup dengan semburat merah tipis yang menjalar di pipi porselennya.

"Bwahahahahahaha...Hikalu-nii...hahahahaha...mukanya melah! Hahaha...muka Hikalu-nii melah! Melah! Melah!" seru Kaoru sambil tertawa keras dipelukan sang 'ibu'.

"Shut up!" seru Hikaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, membuat Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua putra kembarnya. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum tipis, kehangatan kembali menjalari relung hatinya yang beku. Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya sangat ingin mempunyai keluarga kecil seperti ini, keluarga yang berisi orang–orang spesial dalam hidupnya, keluarga yang mampu menjaga hatinya tetap hangat, keluarga yang berisi dobe-nya dan... dua 'malaikat kecil' mungkin?

Sasuke mengamati Hikaru dan Kaoru dengan seksama, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah datar milik Hikaru.

"Mereka manis dobe." Kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi 'keluarga kecil' di hadapannya.

"Mom, ciapa paman itu? Dan kenapa dia bilang mom dobe? Tidak copan! Cepelti Hikalu-nii caja!" kata Kaoru, bertanya sekaligus menasehati.

"Ah! Dia teman mommy. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto menyabut dirinya sendiri mommy mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kau memanggil dirimu sendiri 'mommy' dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar itu Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Namikaze Naruto adalah mommy sekaligus daddy kami. Kenapa? Paman tidak suka? Mau protes?!" kata Hikaru ketus dan menantang. Naruto memandang Hikaru tajam.

"Hakaru, jangan begitu pada orang yang lebih tua. Cepat minta ma'af!" seru Naruto dengan _death glare_miliknya. Yeah, bagaimana pun Naruto selalu mengajarkan sopan santun pada kedua putranya, dia tidak suka jika kedua putranya tidak berlaku supan pada orang lain, termasuk pada 'orang yang sudah menyakitinya' sekali pun.

Mendengar titah ibunya membuat Hikaru-mendengus. Nggak rela di suruh minta ma'af. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan kedua iris safirnya dengan tajam dan menantang, nggak ada hormatnya sama sekali.

"Kalau bukan karena mommy aku tidak akan mau minta ma'af paman ayam!" seru Hikaru. Nggak niat banget dan nggak nyadar kalau rambutnya sendiri juga berbentuk _chiken butt._Kaoru memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan polos, lalu beralih pada pemuda di belakang 'ibu'nya, dia turun dari pangkuan 'ibu'nya lalu berjalan dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Halo paman, namaku Namikace Kaolu. Calam kenal" kata Kaoru sambil mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke sambil memandang bocah imut didepannya.

"Dia punya wajah yang manis dan iris safir yang berkilau seoertimu dobe." kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah polos Kaoru yang sangat imut dan lucu.

"Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya sifat dobemu menurun padanya buktinya di umur yang sebentar lagi 8 tahun dia masih cadel" kata Sasuke, tak ayal itu membuat persimpangan empat muncul di dahi mulus Kaoru.

"Paman teme! Kaya Hikali-nii! Kalian cama–cama teme!" teriak Kaoru lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan 'ibunya' juga Sasuke di ruang tamu untuk menuju dapur. Kedua kaki mungilnya menghentak–hentak di lantai karena kesal dan kedua pipinya mengembung karena cemberut.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : TBC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Halo minna dan senpai sekalian~~ saya apdet~ ma'af kalo chapter ini jelek, rencananya sih HiKao bakal ketemu Sasuke di chapter depan tapi karena guru kesenian yang nyebelin banget eh malah jadi ketemu di chapter 1 ini! Bayangin! Masa pas lagi nggak ada inspirasi disuruh gambar desain buat tas. Akhirnya setelah sejam mikir sambil corat–coret sketsa dan aku dapet ide buat gambar tas yang uyu. Setelah gambar desain tasnya di sketsa dan di kumpulin eh... gurunya malah bilang "Mbak. Mendingan kamu nanti jiplak gambaran di kain atau baju batik aja ya?" aku langsung mikir "WTH?!" tapi cuman jawab "Iya deh bu!" dengan nggak ikhlasnya. Pulang sekolah aku tunjukin gambar desain ku yang tadi udah ditunjuki ke guru dan di tolak ke temen–temen dan reaksi mereka "Kawaiiiiii~~~ pake yang ini aja buat desainnya!"

'Ya ampun, sensei~~ anda tidak bisa liat seni ya! Ini tuh lucu! Anak kecil dengan pipi tembem yang lagi pake jas hujan kebesaran dengan hiasan telinga dan ekor kucing itu lucu! Kan objek hayalnya si Naru-chan! Sensei ini gimana sih~~' pengen banget rasanya ngomong kaya gitu ke guru kesenian, tapi yah... gimana lagi... Ha-ah~~

Mari kita akhiri aja deh curhatan gaje ku~~

So minna~~ mind to reaview?


	3. Chapter 2

_Awan kelabu menggantung di langit–langit, menghalangi sinar senja yang akan menggoreskan semburat oranye di langit. Dua sosok anak kecil berlarian di halaman depan sebuah rumah bergaya mediterania yang cukup mewah, satu bersurai raven jabrik satu lagi bersurai raven yang mencuat kebelakang._

"_Kaoru! Wait a minute!" teriak si surai raven yang mencuat kebelakang, Hikaru. Dia menatap punggung adiknya dengan death glare mematikan, bukan tanpa alasan dia men-death glare adiknya, itu semua dikarenakan adik yang lahir lima menit setelah dirinya itu sedang menggandeng tangannya dan menyeret–nyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan._

"_Cepat Hikalu-nii...aku cudah tidak cabar untuk beltanya pada Mommy!" seru Kaoru –adik Hikaru–, kedua kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat bahkan hampir berlari._

"_Kaoru, memangnya tidak apa ya kita bertanya tentang ini?" tanya Hikaru ragu. Yeah, hal yang ingin mereka tanyakan ke mommy mereka bukan lah pertanyaan yang biasa bagi mereka berdua. Kaoru berbalik, menatap kedua iris safir milik kakaknya._

"_Kalo tidak dicobakan kita tidak akan tau Hikalu-nii," kata Kaoru dengan seulas cengiran rubah yang identik dengan milik 'ibu' mereka. Melihat kekeras kepalaan adiknya Hikaru hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah._

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"_Mom! I'm home!" teriak Kaoru sambil menerjang ibunya dengan sebuah pelukan. Seorang pemuda pirang yang diterjang oleh Kaoru itu langsung menggendong Kaoru dan menciumi wajahnya sehingga bocah laki–laki berumur lima tahun itu tertawa kegelian, setelah puas menciumi wajah putra bungsunya Naruto –nama pemuda pirang itu tentu saja– mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja makan yang salah satu kursinya telah di isi oleh pemuda bersurai raven yang mencuat kebelakang._

"_Hikaru, welcome home!" seru Naruto ceria tanpa melakukan pelukan atau ciuman selamat datang. Naruto sangat tahu jika putra sulungnya itu benci dilakukan seperti anak kecil, hal yang selalu dilakukannya pada Kaoru._

"_Hn. I'm home" balas Hikaru datar. Naruto menurunkan putra bungsunya dari gendongannya di meja makan._

"_Jadi bagaimana hari kalian di TK baru? Menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil memandang kedua putranya._

"_Wali kelas kami bernama Umino Iruka mom," Hikaru mulai berbicara_

"_Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Aku cuka cama Iluka-cencei!" kata Kaoru, mendeklarasikan bahwa Umino Iruka adalah guru favoritnya mulai sekarang._

"_Tadi Iruka-sensei memberi kami tugas menggambar" kata Hikaru hati–hati, Naruto menatap kedua putranya bingung. Bagaimana pun Hikaru dan Kaoru adalah putranya jadi dia sudah jelas menyadari perubahan nada bicara Hikaru, walau pun perubahan itu sangatlah tipis. Raut wajah Kaoru berubah menjadi sendu._

"_Tapi Iluka cencei menyuluh kami menggambal kelualga. Mom, apa kita punya ceceolang yang bica dipanggil dad?"_

_Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut salah satu 'malaikat kecil'nya itu bagaikan sebuah halilintar untuk Naruto. Dia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa suatu saat nanti kedua 'malaikat kecil'nya pasti akan menyadari akan keberadaan seseorang yang bisa dipanggil 'dad' apalagi mereka berdua mewarisi kejeniusan 'orang itu'. Naruto menghela nafas berat, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menanahan air mata yang akan menerobos keluar dari pertahanannya. Dia memandang kedua putra kembarnya dengan intens._

"_Dengar sweetheart, apa kalian benci mommy?" tanya Naruto. Kedua bocah kembar itu menggeleng kuat–kuat._

"_Kalian tidak senang jika hanya tinggal bertiga dengan Mommy?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Tentu kami sangat senang tinggal denganmu mom!" seru Hikaru sedangkan Kaoru hanya menggangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan kakaknya. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum lembut._

"_Mom dengan senang hati bersedia kok menjadi daddy sekaligus mommy kalian" kata Naruto. Kedua bocah itu mengangguk, tapi beberapa detik kemudia Kaoru menatap lekat ibunya._

"_Belalti ceceolang yang bica di panggil 'dad' tidak bisa tinggal dengan kami?" tanya Kaoru polos._

_Hancur._

_Pertanyaan itu membuat pertahanan Naruto hancur, tanpa disadarinya kristal–kristal bening keluar dari sepasang iris safirnya dan membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya. Bukan maunya kehidupan seperti ini, karena ini adalah takdir yang digariskan tuhan tanpa dirinya sendiri ketahui._

"_Mom? Kenapa mom menangic?" tanya Kaoru panik, tangan kecilnya mencoba menghilangkan sungai di pipi kanan Naruto sementara Hikaru mencoba menghilangkan sungai di pipi kiri Naruto.  
"Mom? Ka-kaolu nakal cama mom ya?" tanya Kaoru dengan tingkat kepanikan yang bertambah._

"_Kami tidak akan bertanya tentang seseorang yang bisa dipanggil 'dady' lagi mom. Tapi, mom berhenti nangis ya?" bujuk Hikaru dengan kepanikan yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya._

"_Iya! Kaolu janji cama mom bakal jadi anak baik," kata Kaoru_

"_Tapi, mom nagicnya udahan dulu ya? Kalo mom nangic kan Kaolu...Kaolu jadi...hiks...hiks...Kaolu jadi...hiks...hiks...hweeeeeeeeee..." perkataan Kaoru itu itu tertelan dengan tangisan nyaring miliknya. Hikaru yang melihat adiknya ikut menangis jadi tambah bingung dan panik._

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." tiba–tiba Naruto tertawa renyah melihat kedua reaksi 'malaikat kecil'nya. Biarpun dia tidak lah menghendaki takdir yang seperti ini, tapi dia sangat bahagia dengan adanya Hikaru dan Kaoru disisinya._

"_Mom! Bantuin Hika dong!" seru Hikaru saat melihat 'ibunya' kembali tertawa, senyuman yang sangat tipis dan hampir tak terlihat terukir di wajah tampannya._

'_Setidaknya...aku masih punya mommy dan Kao-chan.' batin Hikaru saat melihat 'ibu' dan adiknya._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Heart**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : novel 'Promises Promises'. Thanks to ****1412,****sriMHkudo**** and Dinda-chan #si pemilik novel# yang telah mengingatkan judul novelnya~~**

**Playlist : Come Back to Me – Utada Hikaru**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family(?)**

** Rating : apa ini termasuk T+ atau masih T?**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Insect Yaoi!, Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC banget!, Typo(s), Jauh dari plot asli, AU, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Umur pemain:**

**Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (27)**

**Namikaze Hikaru & Namikaze Kaoru (08)**

**Namikaze Kyuubi (28)**

**Uchiha Itachi (30)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Suara dentingan antara sendok besi dan gelas kaca yang bertubrukan itu terdengar nyaring di dapur kediaman Namikaze. Sepasang iris safir milik Kaoru memandang gelas yang ada di depannya, tapi iris itu tidaklah bersinar seperti biasanya melainkan kosong.

'Grab'

Kaoru menoleh kebelakang begitu merasakan sebuah pelukan dan dia mendapati kakanya sedang menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hikalu-nii." sapa Kaoru datar.

"Ne, Kao-chan, orang itu sudah kembali. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hikaru dengan nada sing a song. Mendengar perkataan kakaknya membuat cengiran rubah milik Kaoru muncul.

"Tentu caja mejauhkan dia dengan mommy," kata Kaoru sambil menatap sepsang safir milik kakaknya lekat–lekat.

"Aku tidak akan membialkan mom menangic lagi cepelti dulu. Aku akan menjauhkan olang yang membuat kenangan buluk untuk mom, meckipun olang itu adalah daddy kita cendiri." kata Kaoru lagi, mendengar itu Hikaru tersenyum tulus.

"Hn." Tanggap Hikaru

"Hikalu-nii mau bantu Kaolu kan?" tanya lebih tepatnya pinta Kaoru dengan kedua iris safir yang bulat, besar dan berkaca–kaca miliknya, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya luluh. Hikaru tersenyum _charming_.

"Tentu sweetheart, tapi aku minta imbalannya," kata Hikaru. Mendengar pernyataan kakaknya Kaoru cemberut sehingga kedua pipinya mengembung. Tidak tahan membiarkan pipi tembem itu terabaikan, Hikaru mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di masing–masing pipi.

"Oke deh!" seru Kaoru. Mendengar seruan adiknya itu membuat Hikaru langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil adiknya.

"Nggghhh..." Kaoru mengerang saat merasakan lidah panjang kakaknya yang mulai mengelus bibir ceri miliknya, lidah Hikaru semakin gencar menjilati bibir mungil Kaoru. Menyerah, Kaouru membuka sedikit mulutnya mempersilahkan kakak kembarnya untuk menjamah gua hangat miliknya. Hikaru melesakkan lidah panjangnya kedalam mulut Kaoru, lengan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Kaoru dari belakang sedangkan tangan kirinya mendongakkan wajah manis Kaoru.

"Hhhnnnnnnngggg..." Kaoru bersuara(?) lagi saat dia merasakan lidah Hikaru yang menjilati lidahnya dan mengabsen barisan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi. Hikaru menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah milik Kaoru lalu dia menghisap–hisap bibir bawah milik Kaoru dengan semangat.

"Hnnnggg Hi-hi...ka...lu-nii...ha...hmmpp..." mendengar suara Kaoru yang tersenggal–senggal di tengah ciuman mereka membuat Hikaru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah Kaoru. Segera, Kaoru langsung menghirup nafas banyak–banyak dengan rakus saat kakak kembarnya sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau memang adikku yang manis Kao-chan~" kata Hikaru sambil tersenyum pada adik kembarnya, memang hanya seorang Namikaze Kaoru dan seorang Namikaze Naruto lah yang dapat membuat senyuman milik seorang Namikaze Hikaru muncul.

"Dan kalian memang bocah keturunan Namikaze–Uchiha," sebuah suara dengan nada sarkartis itu membuat Hikaru dan Kaoru menoleh ke arah belakang mereka, seorang pemuda dengan surai merah kejingga-an yang panjang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dengan seringai khas miliknya dan kedua iris merah kehijauan yang bersinar jahil, uhm...Namikaze Kyuubi nama pemuda itu.

"Cih. Selamat malam paman!" sapa Hikaru nggak niat, wajah tampannya sudah kembali datar.

"Selamat malam paman!" sapa Kaoru dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah. Kyuubi menghela nafas lelah.

"Hm? Kenapa wajah paman jadi kucut begitu?" tanya Kaoru sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat dirinya semakin imut.

"Si Uchiput memesan penerbangan pertama ke Konoha begitu tahu aku sudah pindah dari London," jelas Kyuubi.

"Balik lagi ke topik awal, kalian berdua keturunan Namikaze–Uchiha karena kau wajah imut! Pandai sekali memasang jurus 'mata anak anjing hilang' seperti Naruto. Dan kau pantat ayam junior! Dari kecil saja sudah mesum dan _good kisser _seperti itu!" seru Kyuubi frontal dan tanpa sensor, padahal dia berbicara di depan dua bocah yang sebentar lagi berumur delapan tahun.

"Hn. Uchiha memang selalu mesum paman, dan bagaimana pun sifat Uchiha yang terdapat dalam diriku lebih dominan dari pada sifat Namikaze. Paman sudah pernah mempelajari pewarisan sifat bukan." Kata Hikaru dengan seringai dan pandangan mengejek.

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira pantat ayam junior!" seru Kyuubi

"Well...thanks, karena paman mau memberi tahu kami siapa daddy kami dulu," kata Hikaru

"Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan hacker profesional macam Deidara." Kata Kyuubi datar.

"Aku jadi semakin ingin belajar dari paman Deidara." Hikaru menyatakan keinginannya untuk belajar meng-hack data seperti Deidara.

"Tapi...apa hubungannya hack data dengan kehamilan ceceolang?" tanya Kaoru dengan polosnya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan kapasitas otak kecil!" seru Kyuubi dan Hikaru bersamaan, entah bagaimana cara mereka melakukan itu, ikatan batin mungkin?.

Mendengar perkataan paman dan kakak kembarnya Kaoru mengembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap paman dan kakaknya dengan iris safir yang berbinar–binar saat sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya teringat kembali.

"Ano...Hikalu-nii, pewalisan cipat itu apa ya?" tanya Kaoru sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tidak tahan dengan keimutan adik kembarnya Hikaru mencuri sebuah ciuman sekilas dari bibir ceri Kaoru.

"Itu pelajaran SMP kelas tiga di kelas akselerasi dobe." Kata Hikaru. Kaoru cuman menggangguk–angguk, entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh~ Hikalu-nii pintal cekali! Cudah paham pelajalan SMP yang kelas tiga!" seru Kaoru kagum.

"Jadi bocah, bagaimana caramu untuk memisahkan mereka? Hmm? Merengek pada Naruto untuk pindah ke negara lain?" tanya Kyuubi

"Ide yang baguc paman! Paman cmalt deh!" seru Kaoru

"Baka dobe! Mom itu orang yang profesional, mana mungkin mau meninggalkan perkerjaan desainnya!" seru Hikaru sambil mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Kaoru dengan gemas.

Kaoru mengelus kedua pipinya yang telah dicubit Hikaru, wajahnya memerah dan kedua iris safir beningnya berkaca–kaca.

"Hiks...i-it ic hult...hiks...it ic hult Hikalu-nii...hiks..." Kaoru terisak kecil, melihat itu Kyuubi segera pergi dari dapur. Kabur.

"Heeh anak ayam junior! Jangan sampai aku terbangun gara–gara suara tangisnya!" teriak Kyuubi sambil sambil menunjuk–nunjuk Kaoru lalu segera melesat pergi dari dapur.

"Hiks...hiks...Hweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...mom...hweeeeeeeeee...mommy!" teriak Kaoru di sela tangisannya, membuat Hikaru panik.

"Sstttt...Kao-chan anak baik... udahan ya nangisnya... sttt... cup... cup..." kata Hikaru sambil memeluk Kaoru dan menepuk–nepuk punggung Kaoru pelan. Dia tidak lah ingin kena marah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Ayo dong Kao-chan... nanti kalau berhenti nangis aku cium deh!" seru Hikaru, sempat–sempatnya berniat mesum pada saat situasi sedang 'genting'. Mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya janji kakaknya, Kaoru semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya.

"Ya ampun! Kao-chan!" seru Naruto sambil berlari kearah dua putra kembarnya itu.

"Hweeeeeeeeeeeee...hweeeeeeeeeeee...mommy...Hi-Hikalu-nii...hiks...Hikalu-nii nakal...hweeeeeeeeeeee..." Kaoru terus menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya itu langsung memandang tajam pada putra sulungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu Hika-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lembut tapi terdengar bagai lonceng kematian di telinga Hikaru. Bocah yang sebentar lagi berumur 8 tahun itu menampakkan cengiran gugup di wajah tampannya.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..." Hikaru tertawa gugup. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Kaoru.

"Hehehehehe...mom..." kata Hikaru sembari tertawa tidak jelas. Dia menghitung mundur dalam hati.

3..

Hikaru mengambil posisi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sehingga Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

2

Hikaru menunjukkan cengiran tengil sekaligus tidak jelas miliknya

1

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR~" diiringi teriakan alay Hikaru yang sudah sangat ooc, bocah raven yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu berlari dari ruang dapur, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya. Naruto yang melihat putra sulungnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum manis.

"HIKA-KUN! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar putra sulungnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKKKK" teriak Hikaru. Sangat histeris sambil terus berlari dengan dramatis.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN MENGEJARKU LAGI~" teriak Hikaru lagi, –kali ini lebih kencang dari yang tadi– saat dirasanya sang 'ibu' telah semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Melihat reaksi putra sulungnya yang panik, Naruto tersenyum. Berniat menggoda Hikaru yang biasanya berekspresi stoic. Sungguh menyenagkan hidupnya dengan 'keluarga kecilnya' ini!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah Naruto dan Hikaru pergi dari dapur...

"Hiks...hiks..hihihihihihihihihihihihihi..." Kaoru tertawa kecil, dia mengusap kedua sudut matanya, menghilangkan air mata buaya yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Calah cendili pake cubit–cuit cama menawalkan hal mecum! Dacal Hikalu-nii teme!" ucap Kaoru.

"Pfffffttttt...hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hihihihihihih" Kaoru tertawa kecil lagi, berusaha agar tawanya tidak terdengar siapapun. Bocah beriris safir itu terus tertawa kecil saat mengingat ekspresi kakak kembarnya yang dikejar–kejar oleh ibunya, dia terus tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Yah~ sudah pelgi~" kata Kaoru dengan nada dan ekspresi yang dibuat kecewa, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menampakkan wajah polos–imut miliknya.

"Cekalang waktunya tidul~" kata Kaoru tanpa beban sambil bersiul–siul kecil disaat dirinya melangkah kan kaki ke arah tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, lantai dimana kamarnya berada.

"Cemoga malammu indah Hikalu-nii~" bisik Kaoru sambil mulai tertawa kecil kembali saat membayangkan wajah Hikaru yang akan dihiasi lingkar mata keesokan harinya karena diceramahi 'ibunya' semalaman. Benar–benar tidak peduli akan nasib kakak kembarnya.

Ha-ah! Kau memang Namikze sejati nak!

Sang kameramen membatin saat melihat akting Kaoru.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

keesokan harinya...

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuubi menghela nafas berat dengan muka yang sungguh lesu dan kucel, saat ini bisa diibaratkan wajah tampan milik seorang Namikaze Kyuubi sudah lah setara dengan kertas kecoklatan yang sudah diremas–remas lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah oleh pemiliknya.

"Kyuu-nii...kenapa mukamu kucel sekali? Tadi sudah mandikan?" tanya Naruto, memastikan bahwa muka kucel Kyuubi bukan lah karena belum mandi pagi. Uhum...Kyuubi memang lah orang paling malas sedunia jika sudah dalam urusan yang disebut mandi.

"Paman, kalo menghela nafac teluc nanti kebeluntungannya belkulang lho~" kata Kaoru mengingatkan.

"Biar saja. Orang seperti itu tidak perlu keberuntungan dobe." kata Hikaru dengan nada datarnya. Kyuubi mendelik kearah keponakan 'ayamnya'.

"Heh, anak ayam junior! Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'orang seperti itu' hah?!" seru Kyuubi galak.

"Cudah lah paman, Hikalu-nii kan memang teme!" seru Kaoru sambil terus menggigit kecil roti selai coklat yang disediakan Naruto di atas piring makannya. Kyuubi memandang Kaoru lalu dia berdiri dan memeluk Kaoru dengan lembut. Yeah, Namikaze Kaoru adalah keponakan yang paling dia sukai~ anak imut gitu lho siapa yang nggak suka coba?.

"Kao-chan~ paman menyayangimu~~" seru Kyuubi mulai alay sambil mendarat kan sebuah ciuman dimasing–masing pipi _chubby_ Kaoru. Dia tidak lah menghiraukan _death glare_ tingkat tinggi Hikaru yang diarahkan pemiliknya pada dirinya. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan 'tidak terima' Hikaru dan suasana yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah dingin langsung mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan cara mengalihkan topi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau terus menghela nafas dan bermuka kusut Kyuu-ni?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya pada Kaoru lalu duduk di kursinya, lagi–lagi dia menghela nafas, bersikap seperti bukan Kyuubi yang biasanya.

"Aku galau~~~" kata Kyuubi dengan nada lebay yang menurut Naruto dan Hikaru sangat menjijikkan, sedang kan menurut Kaoru sangat lah 'manis'.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaoru singkat. Ingin mencoba jadi psikiater sepertinya.

"Uchipret menelfonku tadi pagi–pagi," Kyuubi berkata, memulai sesi curhatannya mengenai orang yang dia panggil 'Uchipret'.

"Memangnya paman keriput kenapa?" tanya Hikaru dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Memang, Hikaru, Kaoru, dan Naruto sudah lah mengenal siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyuubi dan sama dengan halnya Kyuubi, Hikaru sangat senang memanggil orang dengan nama julukan, seperti 'paman keriput' contohnya.

"Dia bilang pesawatnya sudah sampai di Konoha," kata Kyuubi lagi lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Terus kenapa Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar karena Kyuubi yang selalu bercerita asas 'alon–alon asal kelakon'.

"Aku..." Kyuubi menggantung kalimatnya, membuat kedua pemuda imut dan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di satu meja makan memandangnya dengan intens. Penasaran akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku..." lagi–lagi Kyuubi menggantung kalimatnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"...bingung akan memberi apa untuk hadiah selamat datang," kata Kyuubi dengan nada galau tingkat tinggi.

Hening

Hening

He–

GUBRAK

Kedua pemuda manis yang ada di meja makan itu jatuh seketika saat mendengar penuturan mengenai 'penyebab galaunya seorang Namikaze Kyuubi', sedang kan Hikaru hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar penuturan pamannya yang mengenai hal yang sangat 'menggalaukan' si paman.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Setelah Naruto dan Kaoru kembali duduk di kursi meja makan dengan benar...

"Tumben sekali kau ingin memberikan hadiah selamat datang pada Uchiha Itachi." Kata Naruto dengan wajah herannya, dia menyebutkan nama asli sang 'Uchipret' sekaligus si 'paman keriput' yang disebut–sebut Kyuubi dan Hikaru.

"Iya! Biasanya juga paman selalu marah–marah dan benci banget dengan si paman keriput," kata Hikaru, untuk yang pertama kalinya dia merasa tertarik dengan kegalauan pamannya kali ini.

BLUSH

Tiba–tiba muka Kyuubi memerah, dia menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya lalu memutar–mutar kedua jari itu.

'Mi-mirip dengan Hinata-nee' batin Hikaru dan Kaoru horror saat melihat gelagat pamannya yang sudah keluar konteks dari gelagat seorang 'Namikaze Kyuubi'.

"Kalian pasti tau kan soal benci itu beda tipis dengan cinta?" tanya Kyuubi pada seorang pemuda blonde dan dua orang anak kecil yang sebentar lagi menginjak umur delapan tahun.

"Pa-paman? Paman Namikace Kyuubi kan? Bukan alien yang menyamal kan?" tanya Kaoru memastikan. Muka imutnya berubah menjadi horror saat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi mulai membicara kan sesuatu soal 'cinta'.

"Di-dia bukan alien Kao-chan," kata Naruto, mulai berfikir untuk memberikan pembenaran atas pemikiran putra bungsunya.

"Telus?" tanya Kaoru sambil menatap ibunya dengan wajah polos a la anak kecil.

"Di-dia ninja," Naruto berbisik, dia berfikiran di zaman modern seperti ini masih terdapat sesuatu yang bernama 'ninja'.

"Ninja yang menyamar menjadi Kyuubi," bisik Naruto lagi, kali ini pandangan matanya menajam saat melihat sosok Kyuubi. Tiba–tiba seulas seringai terpoles di wajah imutnya.

"Ayo kita serang Kao-chan~" kata Naruto dengan nada sing a song. Mendengar perkataan 'ibunya' Kaoru mengangguk semangat.

"Na-naruto," Kyuubi terbata–bata, dia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Naruto terus berjalan ke arahnya, entah kenapa dimata Kyuubi saat ini Kaoru dan Naruto bukan lah sosok yang imut.

"U-usagi?" Kyuubi mengucapkan julukan yang diberikannya pada Naruto dengan nada bertanya. Naruto tersenyum manis mendengar julukan yang Kyuubi lontarkan padanya, Kyuubi mundur beberapa langkah.

Lalu?

"SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAANGGG" teriak Naruto, memerintahkan pasukannya a.k.a Kaoru untuk menyerang Kyuubi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Kyuubi yang sedang mengalami kegalauan hanyalah bisa berteriak sambil berlari dari ruang makan untuk menghindari serangan adik dan keponakannya yang manis.

Sementara itu bagaimana dengan Hikaru?

"Ha-ah." Bocah bersurai raven itu hanya lah bisa menghela nafas sambil terus mengigit onigiri rumput lautnya dengan sweetdrop yang menggantung di dahi. Nggak mau ikut–ikutan gila seperti paman, ibu, dan adik kembarnya, di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

Gerbang Konoha's Elementary School...

"Baik–baik ya, nanti kalian dijemput oleh Ino-nee" kata Naruto sambil mengecup kedua pipi _chubby_ Kaoru. Mendengar perkataan ibunya Kaoru mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ngambek. Yah, setelah mengejar – ngejar Kyuubi selama sekitar dua puluh lima menit mereka bertiga, Kaoru, Hikaru, dan Naruto, langsung masuk ke dalam mobil BMW merah milik Naruto –mobil cadangan karena porsche miliknya masih di opname di bengkel mobil– dan melesat ke Konoha's Elementary School, tempat dimana Hikaru dan Kaoru bersekolah saat ini.

"Kenapa di jemput Ino-nee mom?" tanya Hikaru, menyuarakan penyebab adik kembarnya cemberut.

"Mom harus mengurus desainer interior paman Sasuke. Kalian ingat? Orang yang kemarin mengantar mom, dan... mom juga masih harus mengerjakan desain ruangan lainnya di rumah paman itu." Naruto menjelaskan dengan pandangan intens, meminta pengertian dari kedua putranya. Melihat pandangan kedua iris safir milik mommy-nya membuat Kaoru menghela nafas.

"Baik lah~" kata Kaoru dengan nada putus asa, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Akhir pekan ini kita bisa pergi jalan–jalan," kata Naruto. Seketika itu juga sepasang iris Kaoru berbinar senang.

"Baik!" seru Kaoru sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eh, tapi mom jangan dekat–dekat dengan paman teme! Aku tidak cuka!" seru Kaoru dengan pandangan mengancam. Melihat keprotektifan putra bungsunya Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Okay...okay..." kata Naruto sambil terus tertawa, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikaru.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan Hika-kun?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang sepsang iris safir Hikaru, entah bagaimana caranya Hikaru tidak lah memiliki kantung mata yang menghitam setelah tidak tidur semalaman karena harus mendengar 'ceramahnya'.

"Hn." Jawab Hikaru singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Naruto dan Kaoru yang mendengarnya sweetdrop.

"Hanya saja..." Hikaru mulai berkata lagi, dia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Be-be carefull mom..." kata Hikaru dengan semburat merah tipis di wajah tampannya dan langsung berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi mobil sekaligus ibunya sambil menyeret Kaoru.

"Kalian juga! Semoga hari ini menyenangkan!" seru Naruto dari dalam mobil sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah besar ya..." gumam Naruto saat dia melihat punggung kedua putranya yang semakin menjauh. Memasuki gedung Konoha's Elementary School.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Di tempat lain...

Uchiha's Corp.

"Cepat tandatangani Sakura! Aku tidak mau tahu!" seorang pemuda dengan sepasang onyx kelam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu berteriak, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _handphone_ berwarna biru dongker dengan tipe layar sentuh.

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku tidak mau dengar!" seru Sasuke lagi.

Tuttt...

Dia memutus sambungan _handphone_ secara sepihak, lalu menatap layar _handphone_ miliknya dengan nyalang.

"Gadis itu..." Sasuke menggeram, pegangan tangannya pada si _handphone_ mengerat sehingga...

CEKREAK

Si _handphone_ itu hancur karena remasan tangan Uchiha bungsu yang sedang dalam emosi tinggi.

"Maa...maa...otouto... kau harusnya tidak begitu pada istirimu," kata Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke, yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat adegan SasuSaku yang 'mengobrol' lewat _handphone_. Sasuke memandang sengit kakaknya yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput itu.

"Dia. Bukan. Istriku." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap kata–katanya, Itachi menggeleng lemah.

"Dia masih istrimu Sasuke, bagaimana pun dia belum menandatangani surat cerai itu kan," kata Itachi, dia memandang adiknya lekat.

'Haaaahh~ ini lah akibat dari tindakan egois sekaligus bodohmu itu baka otouto' batin Itachi saat mengingat soal Sakura, Naruto, Hikaru dan juga Kaoru.

"Bagaimana pun caranya aku tidak peduli! Aku akan membuat gadis pink itu menandatangani suratnya!" kata Sasuke. Uchiha sulung memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat mendengar dan melihat reaksi Sasuke atas perkataannya.

'Yeah, Sasuke and his egotism.' Kata Itachi dalam hati.

"Terserah kau baka otouto, yang penting kalian semua bahagia," kata Itachi setelah berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke arah pintu lalu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

'Kyuu-chan~~ aku kangen!' batin Itachi saat dia sudah menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke rapat–rapat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Uhumm...Chapter kali ini tidak lah panjang~~~

Yep! Happy Birth Day to me! Yah meskipun kecepetan sehari~~

Bales Reaview yang ga log in dulu~:

Guest : Waaaaaaaahhhh~~ apa kah benar sama? Enaknya ada kembarannya~~ #ketawa autis #plaaaak. Ma'af ya... tapi aku nggak pernah baca karyanya kak Sun-T yang itu~ oke deh nanti aku coba baca SOULMATE-nya kak Sun-T~ dan lagi hihihihihihihihihi... you're so funny person guest-san~~ hihihihihi~ gimana cara aku ngehapus reaview kamu jika aku aja baru baca reaview-an saat mau apdet gini coba? Yang artinya aku baru baca reaview mu plus balesnya tuh hari ini tanggal 01 Februari 2013, beberapa menit sebelum apdet~ hihihihihihi~ **Dan ini ide asli punyaku kok~ cuman sumber inspirasinya dari novel yang nggak pernah aku tamatin bacanya, dan mungkin kamu cek kotak reaviewnya kecepetan sih.. jadi yang awal nggak ketampil**, di saat aku cek reaview Heart tadi ada dua reaview kok dari kamu~ hmph...hihihihihihi #ketawa nista. Ayo coba di cek lagi kotak reaview heart di chapter 2... pasti ada! Jangan nuduh sembarangan 'kay? Meskipun orang yang baca fic ku itu nge-flame atau mengatakan hal jelek tentang aku mau pun fict ku lewat reaview, aku nggak pernah menghapus reaview-an atau flame-an mereka kok! Nggak tau caranya sih! #maklum author gaptek kalo soal ffn #senyum autis. jangan marah–marah dong Guest-san~ nanti cepet tua lho.. #nyengir

onyx shappireSEA : pemikiran kamu sama denganku!#tos. Fufufufu~ aku bakal bikin si HiKao menghalangi mommy and daddy-nya untuk bersatu, di sini udah kelihatan kan?~~ #smirk udah cepet belum apdetnya?

1412 : Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~ iya bener! Jadi inget deh!#habis tanya sama yang punya novel soalnya# makasih udah diingetin judulnya~~ udah lanjut nih~

NamikazeNoah : Iya noh! Sasu-teme kalo udah berhadapan sama Naru-dobe pasti ikutan bego dan childish! #ditendang Sasuke

Ini udah update~

Sekian deh dari aku~~

Mau Reaview? Silahkan!

Mau Flame? makasih aku ada yang ngeflame~ anda telah menambah kotak reaview ku!


	4. Chapter 3

"_Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..." suara isakan kecil itu terdengar memecah keheningan di taman pusat Konoha yang sepi pengunjung. Sesosok anak laki–laki yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun sedang menangis, dia duduk diatas ayunan gantung di bawah pohon sakura yang besar._

_BRUK_

"_Hey adik kecil, kau kenapa?" sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar setelah suara debaman ringan itu membuat si anak kecil yang sedang menangi menoleh kesamping dengan iris safir bulat besar miliknya yang berkaca–kaca._

"_Hiks...hiks...hiks..." anak kecil bersurai raven jabrik itu terus saja menangis walaupun wajah imutnya yang penuh air mata dan juga ingus sedang menghadap pada seorang wanita cantik berambut pink dengan model bubble gum._

"_Hihihihihihihihihi..." wanita cantik yang diperkirakan berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu tertawa renyah begitu melihat wajah bocah bersurai raven jabrik yang menurutnya sangat lucu._

"_Hiks...ke-kenapa nee-chan...hiks...teltawa...hiks...hiks..." bocah bersurai raven jabrik itu bertanya disela–sela tangisannya._

"_Habisnya, adik kecil lucu sekali sih! Hihihihihi..." jawab wanita bersurai pink itu sambil mulai tertawa lagi._

"_..." bocah bersurai raven jabrik hanya diam, mencoba meredakan tangisnya._

"_Hey adik kecil, kenapa kamu menangis sendirian ditaman ini?" tanya wanita bersurai pink itu sambil mengelurakan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tas jinjing berukuran sedang yang dibawanya. Bocah bersurai raven jabrik itu memandang wanita yang sedang duduk disebelah ayunan gantungnya lekat–lekat._

"_Tapi nee-chan jagan bilang ciapa–ciapa ya?" bocah raven itu berkata, si wanita bersurai pink menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Oh ya! Namaku Namikace Kaolu, calam kenal nee-chan!" seru bocah bersurai raven itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Si wanita berambut pink itu menyambut uluran tangan bocah kecil yang ternyata Kaoru itu, lalu dia memberikan saputangannya pada Kaoru, menyuruh bocah bersurai raven itu untuk mengelap air mata dan ingusnya._

"_Thank you, nee-chan...nama nee-chan ciapa?" tanya Kaoru._

"_Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura-nee," kata wanita bersurai pink itu dengan senyuman manis yang terpoles di wajah cantiknya._

"_Barapa umurmu adik kecil?" tanya Sakura_

"_Tiga tahun," kata Kaoru_

"_Jadi, kenapa anak seimut kamu menangis sandirian di sini?" tanya Sakura._

"_Aku cedih. Tadi Hikalu-nii malah padaku," kata Kaoru dengan wajah yang menunduk sedih, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap Sakura lekat–lekat._

"_Nee-chan kenapa ke cini cendilian?" tanya Kaoru, Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya pada bocah berumur tiga tahun itu._

"_Ha-ah~ hari ini adalah hari terakhir nee-chan berada di Konoha," kata Sakura sambil mengacak surai raven jabrik milik Kaoru._

"_Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya Konoha cangat indah?" tanya Kaoru_

"_Ya, nee-chan suka Konoha dan sangat ingin berada di sini terus, tapi kau tahu? Daddy nee-chan bilang nee-chan harus pergi dari Konoha dan menikah dengan seseorang," kata Sakura degan wajah yang menyendu._

"_Daddy nee-chan jahat!" seru Kaoru, dia mengembungkan pipinya, pertanda bahwa dia tidak menyukai daddy seorang Haruno Sakura._

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Sakura tertawa saat melihat wajah lucu Kaoru._

"_Tapi, bagaimana pun, dia tetaplah daddy-nya nee-chan! Jadi nee-chan tidak bisa membencinya!" seru Sakura._

"_Apa kah menjadi orang dewasa itu enak nee-chan?" tanya Kaoru, mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir ceri itu Sakura tersenyum._

"_Tergantung, jika kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau sukai dan bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang yang kau cintai." Kata Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis, Kaoru menatap Sakura lekat–lekat_

"_Nee-chan cedang cedih." Kata Kaoru, mendengar perkataan Kaoru itu membuat sepasang iris emerald Sakura membesar._

"_Waaaaah~ kau pandai sekali membaca perasaan orang lain~" kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan._

"_Kenapa nee-chan belcedih?" tanya Kaoru_

"_Itu karena...nee-chan akan pergi dari kota ini, dan juga karena nee-chan harus menghabiskan sisa hidup nee-chan dengan orang yang tidak nee-chan cintai." Jelas Sakura_

_Greb_

_Kedua tangan mungil Kaoru memeluk tubuh Sakura setelah bocah kecil itu turun dari ayunan yang didudukinya, dia mendongak, menatap sepasang emerald Sakura dengan sepasang iris safir bening miliknya._

"_Nee-chan, cemangat!" seru Kaoru dengan seulas senyum lembut. Sakura ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum lembut itu._

"_Kau juga semangat oke!" seru Sakura sambil mengecup kedua pipi chubby Kaoru._

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha..."_

_Dan?_

_Dua suara tawa yang renyah itu terdengar bersamaan dengan mentari yang mulai bergerak keperaduannya, meninggalkan semburat–semburat jingga di langit yang tak berawan._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Heart**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : novel 'Promises Promises'. Thanks to ****1412,****sriMHkudo**** and Dinda-chan #si pemilik novel# yang telah mengingatkan judul novelnya~~**

**Playlist : Utada Hikaru–Simple and Clean, Uchida Aya, Fujita Saki & Mimori Suzuko - Gyutto BABY Ai Nanda BABY, Watari Rouka Hoshiri-tai–Kapenkigu No Ne (Playlist chapter ini panjang – panjang ya judulnya? =_=a)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family(?)**

** Rating : masih T kan?**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC banget!, Typo(s), Jauh dari plot asli, MPreg, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Umur pemain:**

**Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (27)**

**Namikaze Hikaru & Namikaze Kaoru (08)**

**Namikaze Kyuubi (28)**

**Uchiha Itachi (30)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Srek

Srek

Srek

Suara goresan pensil itu terdengar nyaring di dalam sebuah kamar utama, seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang dan sepasang iris safir berdiri di tengah sebuah ruangan yang disebut 'kamar utama', sepasang safir miliknya bergerak–gerak memindai seluruh rungan yang luas itu, sesekali sepasang safir itu menunduk dan jari lentik miliknya bergerak–gerak membuat goresan dengan pensil mekanik pada buku sketsa yang dibawanya.

"Hmm...hmm...hmm" pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu bergumam sambil mengangguk–angguk setelah merasa puas dengan sketsa yang dibuatnya.

'TRING'

Suara yang menandakan adanya e-mail masuk itu membuat Naruto merogoh saku celana bahannya, dia membuka sebuah e-mail yang masuk saat telah menemukan p_hone_ fitur _flip_ miliknya.

From : Sakura

Dobe, sudah makan siang?

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan saat membaca pesan itu, yeah tanpa mengganti nama kontak pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya memberinya e-mail seperti ini, karena well...sejauh ini hanya orang itu saja yang berani memanggilnya dobe, seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak berniat menanggapi pesan 'tidak jelas' itu, Naruto memasukkan kembali _hanphone_ miliknya kedalam saku, Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda, dia mulai kembali membuat goresan–goresan pada kertas sketsa miliknya.

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai (I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you)

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru (There's something that I must tell you)

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai (I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte (I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition)

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte (And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt)

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da (I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)

Lantunan lagu 'Sen no yoru wo koete' milik Aqua Timez itu membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola mata safirnya lagi, dengan kesal dia menaruh buku sketsa dan pensil mekanik miliknya di atas meja kecil yang kebetulan berada di kamar utama itu lalu merogoh kantongnya dan memencet tombol hijau di _handphone_ miliknya dengan _keprihandphonenan _yang sangat rendah tanpa membaca siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Hello!" seru Naruto. benar–benar kesal dengan orang yang menghubunginya disaat dia sedang melakukan hal yang disenanginya alias membuat sketsa.

"..." tidak adanya sahutan dari sebrang sana membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Hei! Siapa sih?! Jangan ganggu bego!" bentak Naruto. Sadis banget. Orang yang sedang menelfon Naruto mengukir senyum disebrang sana, merasa senang dengan suara Naruto yang notabene saat marah–marah menjadi sedikit serak–serak basah(?).

"Mana ada orang dobe mengejek orang lain dobe? Harusnya kau sudah tahu siapa yang menelfon dasar dobe," kata suara baritone di sebrang sana.

"Ephhhh...Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan kedua iris safir yang membesar.

"Apa? Kau sepertinya senang mendapat panggilan dariku," kata Sasuke dengan sebuah _smirk_ andalan miliknya. Naruto cemberut.

"Ada yang penting? Oh, tidak. Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku, masih sibuk. Daaaaaaah~ semoga aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi~"

Dan?

'Klik'

Naruto memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka secara sepihak setelah berkata dengan sangat cepat dan terkesan buru–buru. Mengambil pensil mekanik dan buku sketsa miliknya lagi, Naruto mulai melanjut kan sketsa desain interior yang dibuatnya.

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai (I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you)

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru (There's something that I must tell you)

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai (I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte (I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition)

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte (And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt)

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da (I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)

Mendengar suara _handphone_ miliknya yang kembali berbunyi membuat Naruto mendengus keras. Dengan cepat dia mengambil _hanphone_nya kembali dan memencet tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa layng melefon.

"Dengar tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, aku sedang sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu jadi jangan hubungi aku lagi okay!" seru Naruto kesal.

"OI BOCAH! AKU INI NAMIKAZE KYUUBI BODOH! APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN DENGAN AYAM ITU HEH?!" seru si penelfon a.k.a Kyuubi, andai saja ini adalah anime pasti sekarang keluar semburan api dari dalam mulut si rubah buluk itu. Mendengar suara kakaknya Naruto nyengir canggung.

"Hwaaaaaaaa gomen ne Kyuu-nii!" seru Naruto, dia langsung memencet tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan telefon itu lalu melepas baterai _handphone_ miliknya.

Di tempat lain...

Namikaze's Corp.

Tampak sesosok pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan sedang menggeram marah, dia memegang sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah _handphone_. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu menggeram marah, dia memandang _handphone_ di tangannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Anak itu..." Kyuubi menggeram pelan, tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"Berani – beraninya memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak..." lagi. Kyuubi berkata dengan nada rendah.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! AKANKU BALAS!" seru Kyuubi tiba–tiba, membuat orang–orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kantor direktur utama Namikaze's Corp lari tunggang langgang.

Ow, ow, ow, kau mungkin harus pergi dari Konoha untuk beberapa tahun Naru-chan!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

'CKLEK'

'BRAK'

Setelah suara berurutan dari pintu mobil yang di buka dan di tutup itu munculah sesosok pemuda bersurai raven dengan gaya yang melawan gravitasi, pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja biru dongker, dasi merah maron yang longgar melilit dengan cantik di leher porselennya, celana bahan berwarna hitam membungkus kaki panjangnya dengan pas, dan kemeja tersampir dengan manis di bahunya. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan dengan santai kedalam rumah di depannya, sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang berwarna hitam, tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang jas yang dia sampirkan di pundak, menahan jas itu agar tidak jatuh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat sebuah sepatu kets berwarna kuning yang tertata rapi diundakan tangga depan rumahnya, dia masuk ke dalam rumah miliknya itu dengan kaki yang berjingkat, berusaha membuat suara yang seminimal mungkin.

'Kriiiiieeettt'

Suara pintu kamar utama yang dibukanya berdenyit nyaring, dia mengedarkan sepasang iris sekelam malam miliknya keseluruh kamar utama yang masih belum ditambahi atau dikurangi dengan apapun.

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat sepasang iris miliknya menangkap sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan sweater berwana coklat sedang tidur terlentang diatas sebuah kasur king size berseprai putih, disebelah kiri pemuda itu terdapat sebuah buku sketsa dan sebuah pensil mekanik.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Melangkah dengan pelan, dia berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur si pemuda pirang. Dia tersenyum lebar seperti bukan dirinya saat kedua iris miliknya menelusuri garis wajah si pemuda pirang yang begitu cantik baginya.

Set

Dengan perlahan –seperti takut jika sosok itu akan menghilang atau pecah begitu dia memperlakukannya sedikit kasar saja– dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai berwarna pirang yang sedikit menutupi kelopak mata tan milik si pemuda pirang. Senyum lembut kembali terpoles diwajah tampannya begitu dia bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah manis si pemuda berambut pirang. Sepasang iris kelamnya menelusuri garis wajah pemuda itu dengan intens dan berhenti di bibir ceri si pemuda. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat bibir tipisnya semakin mendekat ke bibir ceri milik si pemuda.

Chuuu~~

Dia menutup kelopak mata berwarna porselennya, menyembunyikan kekelaman warna iris miliknya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Menikmati. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang saat dia merasakan kemanisan bibir ceri pemuda pirang yang diciumnya, sunguh, dia sangat rindu dengan pemuda pirang yang sedang tidur di kasurnya saat ini, dia bahkan masih bisa mengingat rasa bibir ceri yang tengah dikecupnya saat terakhir kali, dan menurutnya bibir ceri yang tengah dikecupnya ini bertambah manis dan memabukkan.

Menarik nafas. Dia mencoba menghirup banyak–banyak aroma tubuh pemuda pirang didepannya dan menyimpannya di dalam hati dan pikirannya, sungguh dia sangat kangen pada aroma citrus yang dulu sangat sering dia hirup. Aroma yang selalu menjadi milik si pemuda pirang. Aroma yang sangat, sangat, sangat dia sukai dan selalu dia rindukan. Aroma milik Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu ada di hati dan pikirannya sampai saat ini.

Sepuluh menit hanya dia lalui dengan sebuah ciuman manis sepihak, dia melepas tautan bibirnya dan menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang tertidur di bawahnya, pemuda yang wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah miliknya. Sepasang irisnya menelusuri setiap detai lekuk wajah yang dimiliki si pemuda pirang lagi, mencoba untuk memberikan gambaran pada memori otaknya tentang wajah si pemuda pirang. Perasaan berlabel 'cinta' yang selama ini terkubur di hati dinginnya muncul kembali dengan perlahan, kenangan–kenangan yang dulu pernah di laluinya dengan si pemuda pirang muncul kembali dalam otaknya, kenangan–kenangan itu muncul dengan cepat dan berlomba–lomba, berusaha menjadi yang pertama mengisi otaknya dan memusnahkan perasaan dingin yang selama ini melingkupi dasar hatinya.

Senyuman.

Senyuman si pemuda pirang adalah hal pertama yang dia ingat, senyuman lembut dan tulus yang ditujukan si pemuda pirang pada dirinya saat dia menerima pernyataan cinta si pemuda pirang.

Air mata.

Air mata adalah hal kedua yang muncul di dalam gambaran ingatannya saat sebuah kenangan yang menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sudah dengan begitu jahatnya mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia adalah seorang _straight_ dan membenci si pemuda pirang.

Terluka.

Itu adalah ekspresi si pemuda pirang yang diingatnya ketika kenangannya menunjukkan sebuah gambar dimana dirinya sedang dicium oleh wanita yang entah siapa namanya.

Marah.

Perasaan yang muncul saat sebuah kepingan kenangan miliknya menunjukkan sebuah gambar dimana si pemuda pirang sedang diganggu oleh bocah–bocah seumuran mereka saat mereka masih kecil.

Simpati.

Kenangan akan hal ini muncul di urutan keempat, kenangan yang membentuk sebuah gambar dimana si pemuda pirang yang saat itu masih kecil sedang menangis sendirian di taman Konoha yang sepi dan dirinya menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya.

Cemburu.

Perasaan ini datang saat dia teringat bahwa pemuda pirang di depannya ini sudahlah memiliki dua orang anak yang pasti dilahirkan oleh pasangan hidupnya saat ini.

Penyesalan.

Perasaan perasaan ini datang saat sebuah kenangan tentang dia yang pergi meninggalkan si pirang sendirian seminggu setelah mereka memiliki 'malam yang menyenangkan' sehabis acara pesta kelulusan SMA.

Posesif.

Adalah yang terakhir dia rasakan. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menjadikan si pemuda pirang sebagai miliknya. HANYA MILIKNYA! HANYA MILIK SEORANG UCHIHA SASUKE!

Perasaan–perasaan kecil seperti itulah yang mendasari sebuah perasaan besar seperti cinta. Dan?

Tanpa dirinya sadari dia telah membuat pondasi yang dimilikinya dari dulu semakin kuat dan berkembang, membuat dirinya semakin sakit saat dia terjatuh kelak.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

"Ngggghhh..." Naruto mengerang kecil, dia mendudukan dirinya dan mengerjab–ngerjabkan kedua kelopak tan miliknya, setelah berhasil fokus, sepasang iris safirnya memindai seluruh ruangan yang dia tempati, ruangan tempatnya tertidur tadi siang. Dia melirik jam _digital_ yang telah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 di _handphone_ miliknya, seketika itu juga kedua iris safirnya membesar.

"Gawat! Hika-kun dan Kao-chan!" seru Naruto panik, dia tidaklah mengingat bahwa kedua 'malaikat kecilnya' sudah dia titipkan kepada asisten setianya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

'TRING'

Suara yang menandakan adanya e-mail masuk itu membuat Naruto merogoh saku celana bahannya, dia membuka sebuah e-mail yang masuk saat telah menemukan p_hone_ fitur _flip_ miliknya.

From : Ino-chan

Pak~~ HiKao sudah aman bersama saya~~ hohohohohoho...

'Panjang umur nih orang' batin Naruto.

Perlahan. Naruto turun dari kasur king size yang tadi ditempatinya, setelah merapihkan penampilannya dan memasukkan barang – bararang yang dibawanya, –seperti kamera, buku sketsa, pensil mekanik, penggaris, dll– dia melangkah kearah pintu kamar utama, membuka pintunya, lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk turun ke lantai satu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Naruto saat dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan baju santai sedang menggonta–ganti saluran di televisi yang ada di ruang santai (ruang santainya bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu).

"Hn. Desainmu sudah selesai dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya

"Sudah" jawab Naruto singkat dan tak kalah datar

Mendengus. Sasuke mendengus keras saat mendengar jawaban datar dari Naruto.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu malu dobe." Kata Sasuke, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek sekaligus merendahkan. Oh, bukan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidaklah bermaksud mengejek Naruto, hanya saja ini adalah salah satu cara supaya Naruto bisa lebih lama berdua dengannya, alias pandangan mengejek dan merendahkan itu hanya lah modus belaka dari seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck. Apa maumu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Kesal.

"Oh, begitukah sikapmu pada tuan rumah sekaligus atasanmu hmm? Bukannya berterima kasih karena diijinkan tidur di kasurku yang empuk kau malah bersikap seperti itu, hatiku merasa sakit kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke, mimiknya dibuat–buat seperti orang yang sedang sakit hati, padahal di balik mimik 'sakit hati itu' tersembunyi sebuah seringai.

Mendengus. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang mendengus, hanya saja kali ini dia mendengus karena kesal.

"Terimakasih atas kasur dan kamarnya Sasuke-san." Kata Naruto sarkartis.

"Hanya terimakasih huh?" kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lagi. Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Apa maumu atasan?" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Bermaksud menyindir Sasuke dengan panggilan atasan, tapi nyatanya...toh, Sasuke tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Dia bahkan menunjukkan senyum boyish miliknya.

"Kau belum makankan? Ayo makan!" ajak Sasuke. Semangat.

"Aku tidak la–"

'Krrruuuuuuuuyuuuuuuuuuuukk~~'

Seketika wajah manis Naruto dihiasi semburat merah tipis setelah mendengar konser perutnya yang tidak elit itu, sementara Sasuke? Dia mengulum senyum. Menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Tidak ada rambu–rambu yang melarang seorang Uchiha tertawakan?" tanya Naruto sarkartis. Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya, membuat ekspresi ngambek yang lucu menurut Sasuke.

"Haaa~~ baik lah...baik lah... kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut, tapi Naruto menjawabnya dengan gumaman yang lebih mirip kumur–kumur.

"Apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Merasa tidak jelas dengan gumama Naruto.

"Cih. Aku makan sendiri saja!" seru Naruto lalu pergi ke pintu masuk rumah itu dengan kaki yang dihentakkan di lantai.

'GREP'

Naruto berbalik begitu dia merasakan genggaman pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa?!" seru Naruto. Kesal

"Kau manis jika marah–marah dobe," kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke seperti memandang 'pantat ayam' yang ada di kepala Sasuke menjadi dua.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika kau tersenyum," kata Sasuke lagi. mimik Naruto langsung berubah datar.

"Ma'af saja... perkataan gombalmu itu tidak mempan buatku Sasuke-san!" seru Naruto, dia menghentakkan tangan kirinya, membuat genggaman Sasuke yang tadinya sedikit longgar terlepas sepenuhnya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju pin berdaun kembar yang ada di depan rumah si Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sasuke...

Sasuke memandang tangan kanannya dengan sedih, dia menutup kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hmp..." sebuah suara tawa yang ditahan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hmp...hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa keras tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti orang gila.

"Tak kusangka kau sekarang sangat sulit untuk di taklukkan Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Hu-um...tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu honey~~" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Karena kau..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Sebuah seringai yang menunjukkan tekad terpoles dengan baik di wajah tampannya.

"Hanya milikku! Milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Sasuke. Posessif.

Di dalam sebuah mobil BMW merah...

Naruto memgang dadanya yang berdetak random.

"Ughh...why?" gumam Naruto

"Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya–tanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang Sasuke bukanlah pemuda brengsek lagi?"

"Why? Why are you kinder to me now?"

"It makes my heart beat faster, so much, it almost hurt..." Naruto memukul–mukul bagian dadanya dengan kasar.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Naruto terisak di jok mobil BMW merah miliknya. Dia tidak lah mengerti apa yang dia tangisi, dia hanya lah mengetahui jika air matanya mengalir dengan tiba – tiba tampa dia sadari.

Ditempat lain...

Taman Konoha...

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pink yang bermodel buble gum berjalan dengan santai ditaman Konoha yang telah sepi. Menikmati angin, kedua kelopak putihnya menutup, menyembunyikan warna sepasang iris miliknya, bibir miliknya terus saja menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia sangat senang, karena setelah beberapa tahun meninggalkan Konoha karena pekerjaannya sebagai artis akhirnya, dia bisa kembali ke kota kelahirannya, kota yang menurutnya paling indah didunia, kota Konoha. Tempat pertama yang dia datangi bagitu sampai di Konoha adalah tempat ini, taman Konoha, taman yang jarang dikunjungi orang, taman tempatnya biasa berfikir.

'Bruk'

Wanita itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu mendengar suara berdebam didekatnya, sepasang iris emerald miliknya memindai seluruh taman, dia tersenyum saat melihat dua sosok anak kecil yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun sedang bermain kejar–kejaran. Salah satu dari kedua anak kecil itu memiliki surai raven berbentuk jabrik, anak itu sedang menangis sambil memegangi lutut kanannya yang sepertinya berdarah.

Wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu berjalan dengan cepat kearah kedua bocah yang memiliki rupa yang mirip itu. Dia berjongkok di depan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Hei adik manis kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut

"Apa nee-chan punya pelester? Lutut adikku terluka," kata seorang anak kecil yang bersurai raven dengan gaya pantat ayam, anak kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Hikaru.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Sakura, dia merogoh tas tangan berwarna pink yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka setelah beberapa kali merogoh–rogoh tas tangan miliknya. Dengan cepat, Sakura menempelkan plester luka itu di lutut seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Cup...cup...cup...jangan menangis ya adi kecil," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaoru itu menghentikan tangisannya, dia menatap Sakura dengan kedua iris safirnya yang bulat, besar, dan berkaca–kaca.

"Terima kasih..." kalimat Kaoru menggantung.

"Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura-nee," kata Sakura

"Terima kasih Sakura-nee!" seru Kaoru dengan semangat. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, merasa pernah bertemu dengan anak kecil di depannya.

"Ah! Kau kan anak kecil yang lima tahun lalu bertemu dengan ku di ayunan itu!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk dua buah ayunan yang digantung disebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Kao-chan, kau pernah bertemu dengan si cewek buble gum ini?" tanya Hikaru dengan nada datarnya. Kaoru terdiam, kerutan halus muncul didahinya, menandakan bahwa dia sedang berfikir keras.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" seru Kaoru setelah beberapa menit berfikir. Kaoru memandang Sakura dengan sepasang iris safir yang semakin berbinar–binar senang. Dia mengambil dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan sepasang tangan mungil miliknya, sepasang iris safirnya menatap lurus pada sepasang iris emerald milik Sakura.

"Jadilah mommyku Sakura-nee!" seru Kaoru. Edan. Membuat seorang anak kecil bersurai raven yang bergaya _chiken butt_ sekaligus wanita berumur 27 tahun yang memiliki surai pink di depannya membelalak kaget.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura. Syok.

"Jadilah mommyku Sakura-nee! I wish you could become my mother!" seru Kaoru lagi dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

Apa jawaban yang diberikan Sakura? Kenapa Kaoru meminta Sakura menjadi ibu-nya?

Dan?

Fanfict yang membuat otak author sedikit berantakan ini harus kita akhiri dengan sebuah kalimat To Be Continued...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : TBC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Yaps! Chapter ini diawali dengan scene KaoSaku dan diakhiri dengan scene HiKaoSaku!

Chapter kemarin salah ya... harusnya TBC malah Line Breaker! Ckckck... padahal udah diedit sana–sini, masih aja banyak typos~ gomen ne readers~ chapter ini adalah chapter paling males untuk diketik...kenapa ya? Apa karena si–pinky–buble–gum itu muncul? Apa karena otakku yang lagi rada susah buat mikir konflik lagi berdemo? Atau jangan–jangan... aku terkena pengaruh misama-nya Inaba Hiroshi? Entah lah~~ yang jelas aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun~~

Kei : Inaba-san! Jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu

Hiroshi : Hohohohoho...misama rambut hitam ini akan mengubah semuanya menjadi aura negatif dan rambutmu menjadi hitam!

Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau karakter anime lain masuk ke sini~~ aku tidak mau melakukan apapun~~#tiduran

Yuuta : Sayangnya kau harus balas review Kina-chan~

Aku sudah mengirimnya lewat PM~~

Kei : yang nggak log in?

Kuserahkan pada nii-chan ku~~ nii-chan... onegai~~ #tidur

Onii-chan : Yosh! Mari balas reaview yang ga log in~~ ne, ne, silahkan lihat dibawah ini~~ #tunjuk–tunjuk bawah.

NamikazeNoah – Tentu aja Naru-chan nggak tahu Namikaze-san~~ Naru kan anak polos~~ #alesan


	5. Chapter 4

_Disebuah bukit di dekat salah satu SMA elit yang ada di kota Kohona terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berhadapan, seorang bersurai pirang dan seorang bersurai raven._

"_Sa-sasuke! I love you! Become my boyfriend please!" kata seorang bersurai pirang yang memakai nametag Namikaze Naruto dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting yang direbus terlalu lama, pemuda bersurai raven bernametag Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di depannya hanya memandangnya datar._

_Hening..._

_Hening..._

_Hening..._

"_Ah! Kau...tidak suka padaku ya...ka-kalau begitu a-aku pergi saja," Naruto berkata dengan lesu, menghancurkan bermenit–menit keheningan yang menyesakkan baginya. Naruto berbalik dia akan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum–_

'_Greb'_

–_dia merasakan ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapat pemandangan dimana tangan kanan Sasuke yang menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan setajam silet dan sedingin kutub utara yang bergabung dengan kutub selatan._

"_Bodoh." Sasuke berdesis dengan nada rendah. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat wajah orang yang baru dia 'tembak'. Berusaha sekuat mungkin. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan 'hujan' yang keluar dari sepasang iris biru safirnya._

"_Bodoh!" Sasuke mengumpat, membuat Naruto benar–benar tak bisa menahan 'hujan' miliknya lagi. Sasuke melihat itu. Dia melihat 'hujan' yang turun, muncul di balik rambut pirang Naruto yang merunduk ke bawah, menutupi wajah manis milik Naruto. Sasuke tahu saat ini Naruto sedang menangis, dia tahu bahwa Naruto menangis dalam diam, makanya dari tadi dia tidaklah mendengar isak tangis milik Naruto._

"_Kau benar–benar seorang dobe sejati!" seru Sasuke, membuat tangisan Naruto makin hebat. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke melembut, dia membalikkan badan Naruto supaya berhadapan dengannya, lalu mengapit dagu mungil Naruto dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan mendongakkan wajah manis itu._

_Mempertemukan iris safir yang basah, bulat, dan besar dengan iris sekelam malam miliknya yang tajam namun tersimpan kelembutan dibalik ketajamannya._

"_Tapi aku rasa aku lah yang lebih bodoh. Karena aku malah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda manis yang bergelar dobe sejati itu!" seru Sasuke sambil merengkuh Naruto yang sudah berhenti 'hujan' kedalam pelukannya._

_Terdiam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, mereka menikmati keheningan ini, keheningan yang terasa menyenangkan. Tapi..._

"_Hei teme...kau tadi menyebutku dobe!" seru Naruto. Tidak terima dipanggil dobe._

"_Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Kata Sasuke, kembali ke nada datarnya._

'_BLUSH'_

_Rona merah berlomba–lomba menghiasi wajah manis Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin imut dan manis._

"_Bhuuuu~ sejak kapan kau bisa bermulut manis seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil memukul pelan dada Sasuke yang masih di balut oleh seragam putih dan blazer hitam._

"_Sejak cupid dengan baik hatinya menancapkan panah miliknya," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya pada helaian pirang Naruto yang terasa begitu halus._

'_BLUSH'_

_Wajah Naruto semakin memerah._

"_Sejak aku bertemu seorang dobe yang menjadi malaikatku." kata Sasuke sambil menghirup dalam–dalam wangi rambut dan tubuh Naruto, yang selalu bisa membuatnya ketagihan dan mabuk. Yeah, Namikaze Naruto is a heroine for Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Te-teme jelek!" seru Naruto yang wajahnya sudah hampir gosong._

_Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu membuat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tertawa. Tidak, tidak, ini bukan lah tawa mengejek atau pun iblis yang biasa dia keluarkan, ini hanya tawa biasa, tawa yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang senang, hanya sebuah tawa yang lepas, jernih, dan membahagiakan. Tawa yang benar–benar tawa._

_Tawa yang dibawa dan di dapatkannya dari malaikatnya._

_Malaikat pirangnya tersayang._

_Namikaze Naruto._

'_My angle, my heart, and my soul.' Batin Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto di malam yang tak berbintang. Di atas bukit itu angin sepoi–sepoi berhembus membuat baju yang mereka kenakan dan rambut mereka bergoyang perlahan, seakan memberikan selamat pada pasangan yang telah berhasil di tancapkan panah cinta oleh cupid yang bertugas._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Heart**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : novel 'Promises Promises'. Thanks to ****1412,****sriMHkudo**** and Dinda-chan #si pemilik novel# yang telah mengingatkan judul novelnya~~**

**Playlist : Hitomi Yaida–I Am, Lenka–Everything At Once, Owl City–Fireflies**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family(?)**

** Rating : Ini benar–benar T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warnings : Insect Yaoi!, Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC banget!, Typo(s), Jauh dari plot asli, MPreg, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Umur pemain:**

**Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (27)**

**Namikaze Hikaru & Namikaze Kaoru (08)**

**Namikaze Kyuubi (28)**

**Uchiha Itachi (30)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Seorang pemuda dengan surai kejinggaan yang bernama Kyuubi merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja miliknya dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan keidahan sepasang iris emerald kemerah–merahan miliknya.

"Good night Kyuu~" Kyuubi bergumam sebelum dirinya benar–benar ditarik oleh alam mimpi.

'Kriiiiiieeet'

Decitan pintu yang sangat kecil itu menandakan ada yang membuka pintu direktur utama Namikaze Corp, menampakkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir rapi dan dua tanda lahir seperti keriput di sisi kanan–kiri wajahnya. Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi itu tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur si meja kerjanya.

Berjingkat. Itachi mendatangi tempat rubah manisnya itu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya di depan wajah manis Kyuubi yang terlelap. Lalu?

'Chuuuu~'

Sebuah kecupan manis dengan cantiknya mendarat di bibir Kyuubi yang merah bagaikan apel fuji itu.

"Good night my little fox~~" Itachi berbisik di telinga Kyuubi lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar, tapi baru beberapa langkah...

"Dasar keritput tidak tanggung jawab! Sudah menciumku seenaknya masih mau kabur saat aku terbangun" suara yang bagi Itachi merdu itu terdengar dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Kau benar–benar sama mesumnya dengan anak ayam itu keriput," kata Kyuubi datar. Itachi berbalik, melihat 'little fox' yang dia cap seenak keriput supernya sebagai miliknya.

"Hmmm? Memang kau tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Kyuubi menyeringai, dia menyalakan lap top dett (nama asli disamarkan) berwarna merah darah miliknya dan mengobrak–abrik folder yang ada di dalam laptop itu dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Penasaran, Itachi melangkah dan berdiri di samping Kyuubi, lalu dia sedikit cengo saat menonton sebuah video yang terpampang dengan jelas di layar laptop Kyuubi.

"Begitu tahu adikku yang manis akan berkerja di rumah anak ayam aku langsung memasang kamera tersembunyi di setiap sudut rumah!" seru Kyuubi dengan bangganya.

"Kapan kau memasangnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Ra-ha-sia." Kata Kyuubi dengan kerlingan nakal, membuat Itachi harus berusaha kuat agar tidak 'menyerang' Kyuubi di ruangannya.

"Lihat. Lihat!" seru Kyuubi sambil menunjuk–nunjuk layar laptopnya, dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena menahan tawa.

"Hahahahahaha...aku tak menyangka kalau anak ayam itu...hahahahahahaha...hahahaha...anak ayam itu bisa memiliki pandangan yang...ahahahah...lembut sepertimu! Hahahahahaha..." kata Kyuubi di sela–sela tawanya, tapi tawa Kyuubi langsung berhenti dan pandangan kedua iris hijau kemerahan miliknya langsung menajam begitu dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia melihat Itachi dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Jangan beritahukan soal kamera tersembunyi ini pada anak ayam itu keriput!" seru Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum lebar. Senyum tengil.

"Tapi, kalau aku memberitahunya soal HiKao yang merupakan anaknya tidak apa kan~~" kata Itachi dengan nada sing a song. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan malasnya yang menyerupai milik Shikamaru.

"Terserah!" seru Kyuubi

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memberitahu soal kamera tersembunyi itu!" lagi–lagi, Kyuubi berseru pada Itachi dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Itachi menduduk kan dirinya layaknya seorang pangeran, dia mendongak, menatap intens sepasang iris rubah yang sangat disukainya dengan iris kelam miliknya.

"Your request is my fate. My little fox~" kata Itachi, benar–benar tulus.

'BLUSH', DEG

Rona merah tipis yang terlukis di pipi putih Kyuubi itu datang berbarengan dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak random setelah mendengar perkataan dan menatap sepasang iris kelam milik Itachi itu.

"Terserah kriput!" seru Kyuubi, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah blusing miliknya pada Itachi. Sementara itu Itachi menyeringai karena sempat melihat semburat tipis di pipi 'little fox' miliknya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

10:00 p.m, Konoha's Idols Hotel.

Room 437, Haruno Sakura's Room.

Sakura menggosok rombut pink berbentuk _buble gum_ miliknya dengan handuk putih kecil yang disudut kanan tertulis nama hotel yang ditinggalinya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi coklat didepan televisi, dagunya dia topang dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kanan miliknya. Berfikir, perkataan Kaoru tadi siang perlahan–lahan memasuki memori miliknya.

"_I hope you could become my mother Sakura-nee!"_

"_Mommy-ku adalah seorang pria yang imut, dan beberapa hari lalu ada seorang pria yang mendekati mom, aku tahu mom tidak tertarik padanya tapi...aku tidak suka kalau mom berdekatan dengan orang itu!"_

"_Jadi Sakura-nee...jadilah mommy-ku please!"_

"_Hanya sampai orang yang mendekati mommy-ku pergi! Janji deh!"_

Yah, suara Kaoru yang memasuki memorinya itu membuatnya berfikir keras. Apa akan baik–baik saja jika dia membantu Kaoru?

"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak akan marah ya? Kan aku masih berstatus istrinya Sasuke-kun, tapi..." Sakura mulai merenung lagi setelah bergumam kecil.

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

"Baik lah! Akanku bantu Kao-chan yang imut itu!" seru Sakura semangat. Dia berencana menjadi istri gadungan Naruto saat dirinya masihlah berstatus istri asli seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Uhum...dia memutuskannya saat belum mengetahui bagaimana rupa orang yang disebut 'mom' oleh HiKao dan dia tidak lah mengetahui jika orang yang dihadapinya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hufffffffftttt..." setelah beberapa menit keheningan yang tidak jelas Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Dia mengambil _tablet_ putih miliknya yang berada diatas meja coklat yang berada diantara _tv_ dan kursi yang dia duduki. Jari–jari lentiknya dengan cekatan memencet huruf–huruf yang muncul di layar _touchscreen_ _tablet_ miliknya dan menekan tombol 'send' setelah selesai.

Ditempat lain...

.

.

.

Uchiha's Corp.

10:00 p.m, _managing director's room._

Seorang pemuda dengan surai raven berbentuk pantat ayam yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tengah memijat–mijat pelipisnya, dia duduk di kursi deibalakang meja kerja yang penuh dengan kertas–kertas dan file penting. Yeah, beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi dari rumah miliknya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya, Uchiha corp, dan menghadapi bertumpuk–tumpuk kertas putih hanya supaya pikirannya tentang 'si malaikat pirang' pergi sebentar dari memorinya.

'Tring'

Suara yang menandakan adanya e-mail masuk itu membuat Sasuke mengambil tablet miliknya dan menekan gambar surat yang melompat–lompat di layar _touchscreen_ si tablet.

From : Sakura

Aku sudah ada di Konoha, dan berapa kali pun kau memintaku untuk menandatanganinya aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya! Dasar pantat ayam sialan!

Mendengus.

Sasuke mendengus sebal setelah membaca e-mail yang dia terima dari 'istrinya' itu. Yeah, dari 5 bulan yang lalu, sebelum Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan 'malaikat pirangnya' dia sudah sangat ingin menceraikan seseorang bernama Haruno Sakura yang menjadi istrinya saat ini. Benar–benar tidak ingin membangun rumah tangga dengan wanita bersurai pink itu! Dia bahkan menelfon Ino, sahabat istrinya, dan berbohong pada Ino dengan mengatakan 'Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sakura dengan memberinya rumah itu.' Hanya supaya Ino mau memberinya desainer interior yang bagus, dan well...sungguh dia sama sekali tidak lah menyesal karena berbohong pada Ino.

Sasuke meletakkan dengan kasar tablet miliknya, dan pandangan sepasang _onyx_ miliknya kembali menatap _desktop_ laptop berwarna _dark-blue_ di depannya. Dia mengarahkan kursor dan menekan tombol mouse dua kali sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'klik, klik' nyaring saat sepasang irisnya mendapati tombol hijau terang di samping berkedip. Tanda e-mail masuk.

From : naruto

Subject : Interior Desegin

Attachment : 10 files

Semoga anda suka Sasuke-san!

Membaca e-mail itu membuat mood seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali naik, dengan semangat dia membuka semua lampiran yang disertakan Naruto dan tanpa meneliti semua desainya, hanya melihatnya sekilas saja. Berbeda dengan reaksinya saat menerima e-mail dari Sakura, kini dia dengan cepat dan bersemangat mengetik kan 'surat balasan'. Nyatanya, meskipun dia hanya berkirim e-mail dengan e-mail perusahaan, toh dia tetap sangat senang.

From : sasuke

Subject : (no subject)

Attachment : (none)

Hn. Kapan kau memulainya dobe?

From : naruto

Subject : Interior Desegin

Attachment : 10 files

Dua hari lagi para pekerjaku akan mulai memasang semuanya, kira–kira akan selesai dalam waktu satu bulan.

Sedikit. Bagi Sasuke satu bulan adalah waktu yang sangat sedikit, jadi dia mulai memutar otaknya untuk menahan pekerjaan Naruto lebih lama. Kali ini dia sangat bersyukur pada tuhan karena telah memberikan dirinya otak berpentium super, otak yang membuatnya menemukan cara dengan cepat.

From : sasuke

Subject : (no subject)

Attachment : (none)

Ya, aku akan melihat hasil kerjamu nanti.

Setelah mengklik tombol 'send' sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Rintik–rintik hujan yang menghujami bumi dengan durasi yang cepat dan semangat tinggi, didalam sebuah porsche berwarna kuning, terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang memegang kemudi dengan lemas.

"Ha-aaah..." helaan nafas yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya terdengar meluncur begitu mulus dari mulut si pemuda pirang, sepasang iris safir miliknya memandangi rintik–rintik hujan dengan pandangan tajam. Mengutak–atik _handphone_ miliknya pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu mencoba untuk menelfon bengkel langganannya.

'Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tt'

'Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tt'

'Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt t'

'Trek'

"Ha–"

"Ma'af nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan dicoba kembali setelah beberapa menit" oh, bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat berkata 'Halo' petugas operator sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sialan!" maki Naruto. Kesal. Dia sangat ingin membanting _handphone_ miliknya saat ini, namu dia tidak segila itu untuk menambah pengeluaran hanya karena sebuah alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

Menghela nafasnya Naruto mencoba untuk tenang. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat, lalu memegang jok mobil dengan tangan kirinya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencapai jok belakang mobilnya.

"Ha-ah." Lagi. Naruto menghela nafas saat dia tidak menemukan payung atau pun jas hujan yang selalu dia simpan didalam mobilnya.

'Kira–kira kemana ya?' batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, dan kedua iris miliknya menyipit, tanda bahwa dirinya sedang berfikir keras.

"Oh iya!" 'Plak'

Suara tepukan ringan di dahi itu muncul bersamaan dengan seruan Naruto.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aiiiiissshh," ujar Naruto, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang telah melupakan dua alat untuk berlindung dari hujan.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Menerobos hujan." Kata Naruto sambil mengamati pemandangan hujan deras di sekitarnya. Pagi ini hujan deras, dan sialnya mobil kesayangan Naruto yang baru keluar bengkel hari itu mengalami mogok lagi, dan kali ini mogoknya nggak tanggung–tanggung, 100 meter dari rumah Sasuke, ditengah hujan deras, di saat jas hujan atau pun payung miliknya ketinggalan di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto melihat layar _handphone_ miliknya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi lalu melihat jalanan sepi di depannya dengan ragu–ragu.

"Umm...apa tidak apa ya?" Naruto bergumam, sepasang manik safir miliknya memandang ragu.

"Baik lah! Dari pada tidak masuk. Lagi pula ini sudah jam sepuluh, dia pasti sudah berangkat!" seru Naruto lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari keluar menelusuri jalan dan menerobos hujan deras untuk menuju rumah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pintu berdaun kembar berwarna putih di depannya, dengan tangan yang bergetar kedinginan dia berusaha memasukkan kunci yang dia bawa di tangan kanan pada lubang kunci pintu kembar itu.

'Tak, Tak, Tak'

"Si-sial," Naruto mengumpat dengan terbata saat tangannya tak bisa memasukkan kunci dengan benar, giginya bergemeletuk dan tubuh miliknya bergetar, dia menggigil kedinginan.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu yang dibuka itu membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk melihat kearah kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Sa-sasuke," kata Naruto dengan terbata, akibat dari faktor kaget sekaligus kedinginan.

"Bu-bukannya ha-harusnya ka-kau per-pergi kerja?" tanya Naruto, sekarang dia merasa mirip dengan salah satu temannya yang sekaligus menjadi guru di SD tempat kedua putranya bersekolah, Hinata.

'Glup'

Diam–diam, dengan poker face yang sudah diwarinya dan ditambah pinjaman dari Amaimon1 Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan paling menggoda yang pernah dia lihat setelah sekian lama dia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda pirang di depannya. Kalau saja dia bukan lah keturunan Uchiha bisa dipastikan saat ini air liur miliknya pasti sudah berjatuhan atau mungkin...dia sendiri yang akan meleleh menjadi air liur.

Kini, didepan matanya tersedia seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan rambut pirang yang layu karena guyuran hujan, kemeja putih tipis basah kuyup yang membuat tubuh mungil si empunya terekspose jelas, muka yang memerah dan nafas terengah –efek dari berlari ditengah hujan deras–. Sungguh, saat ini Sasuke sedang berusaha sekuat tenanga untuk menahan kedua tangannya yang terasa gatal ingin mensobek–sobek kemeja putih yang menghalangi 'pemandangan indah' didepannya.

Mendapati Sasuke yang terdiam dengan sepasang _onyx_ tajam bak mata elang yang menyorot kearahnya membuat Naruto menunduk, memperhatikan penampilannya setelah berbasah kuyup ria. Seketika wajah berkulit tan miliknya menghangat begitu melihat penampilannya sendiri yang terkesan errr...menggoda?

"Sa-sasuke-san...bi-bisa kah a-aku masuk?" kata Naruto terbata.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dari pintu masuk setelah tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya, dengan sorot mata datar dia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan menyeret pemuda pirang itu kearah kamar mandi di lantai satu saat dia menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang yang sedang dia seret sedang kedinginan.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

Naruto mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan menyender di pintu kamar mandi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Uuuhhh...si-sialan," kata Naruto sambil memukul–mukul kecil bagian dimana jantungnya berdetak random.

"Ber-berhenti..." Naruto berkata lirih.

'Tok'

'Tok'

'Tok'

Naruto berbalik saat mendengar suara ketukan pada daun pintu kamar mandi tempatnya bersandar. Membuka sedikit celah dia mengintip apa yang ada di balik pintu itu, dan dia menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyorodorkan satu setel pakaian kearahnya.

"Paikai ini. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," kata Sasuke datar dengan wajah yang dipalingkan sedikit ke kanan.

'Blush'

Dengan cepat rona merah merambat menghiasi wajah imut Naurtoo.

"A-arigato" kata Naruto terbata. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, dia tersenyum boyish sekaligus mengejek.

"Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai sakit dan proyek rumah ini berjalan lebih lama u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan dan seringai mengejeknya yang khas, padahal dalam hati dia sudah berdoa pada Jashin supaya proyek rumahnya menjadi lebih lama.

'CTIK'

Kedutan berupa empat persimpangan muncul di dahi mulus berkulit tan milik Naruto, dia memandang sebal pemuda raven yang ada di depannya, hampir saja dia –hatinya– kembali luluh karena sikap _gantlemen_ milik Sasuke, tapi semuanya sirna dalam sebuah kalimat.

"DASAR TEME JELEK!"

'BRAK'

Teriakan Naruto yang sungguh membahana ulala itu terdengar bersamaaan dengan suara bantingan pintu, tanpa sadar Naruto mulai kembali memanggil si 'Teme' dengan layak(?)

Sasuke memandangi daun pintu berwarna coklat didepannya dengan seulas senyum mengembang yang sudah lama tak pernah singgah di wajah tampannya.

"Kau, huffftt...dasar usuratonkachi," bisik Sasuke pelan dan segera pergi menuju ke ruang tamu.

Naruto mengambil pengering rambut yang kebetulan ada di dekat wastafel di kamar mandi, setelah membuat rambut pirang miliknya kembali jabrik dia mengambil dan memandang pakaian yang tadi diberikan Sasuke padanya. Mendekatkan satu stel pakaian itu ke wajahnya, Naruto menghirup dalam–dalam aroma mint yang terdapat pada pakaian itu.

"Aroma Sasuke," bisiknya lirih lalu mengenakan celana jeans ¾ berwarna hitam yang diberikan padanya, tapi...

"Eh?" Naruto melihat jeans yang telah terjatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Kebesaran," bisik Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa takjub dengan celana Sasuke yang ternyata kebesaran, dia menggunakan kaos biru dongker yang tadi diberikan Sasuke dan ternyata hasilnya sama.

Kebesaran.

Karena terlalu besar kain kaos itu sampai menutupi 15cm diatas lutut dan bahu Naruto juga terekspos. Naruto mematut dirinya didepan wastafel.

"Rasanya badan Sasuke tidak sebesar ini," Naruto bergumam lalu mulai memperhatikan dirinya kembali.

'Blush'

Rona merah menjalari wajahnya saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sungguh 'Wow' dengan kaos itu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

"Sa-sasuke"

Mendengar suara manis yang sangat disukainya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada kertas–kertas putih ditangannya.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok 'malaikat' bersurai pirang yang sedang bersemu di depannya. Kalau saja darah Uchiha yang stoic tidak mengalir pada dirinya bisa dipastikan saat ini juga dia akan mimisan dengan air liur menetes membanjiri rumah yang ditempatinya ini. Uh...uh...demi Jashin yang lagi lompat tali sama anak kodok! Dia pengen nyerang 'malaikat' di depannya sekarang juga!

'Tahan Sas...tahan...ingat, dapetin hatinya dulu, baru deh nanti kalo hatinya udah kamu genggam kamu bisa ngapain aja, khukhukhukhukhu' batin Sasuke, nggak tahu itu yang lagi membatin sisi setan atau malaikatnya.

"Mmmhhh...Sas...sasuke...mmhhh..." gumam Naruto, dia pengen manggil si teme pantat ayam di depannya ini tapi ragu–ragu, dan sialnya –atau untungnya?– gumaman Naruto itu terdengar seperti desahan di telinga mesum milik Sasuke.

'Crap! Dia pengenku rape apa?' batin Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah selatan tubuhnya dengan ekor mata.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada datar, padahal nih ya badannya udah jejingkrakan gara–gara gumaman Naruto tadi. Naruto mengembungkan pipi _chubby_ miliknya, membuat si calon seme ingin menggeretnya untuk melakukan this and that.

"Apa sih? Aku bukan dobe!" seru Naruto, gugupnya hilang entah kemana.

SRET

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja.

"Apaan sih teme itu?" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, dia mengambil laptop miliknya lalu mulai mengedit sketsa desain interior yang dikerjakannya.

Mommy~ angkat telfonnya~ Mooooooooom~~ aku malah nih kalo ga diangkat~

Suara cadel milik Kaoru yang menjadi ring tone kusus untuk kedua 'malaikat kecilnya' membuat Naruto mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan menekan tombol bergambar telefon berwarna hijau.

"Moshi–moshi" kata Naruto

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooom" dan suara cempreng Kaoru yang cetar membahana ulala yang menurun dari 'ibunya' a.k.a Naruto langsung menyambut telinga kanan milik si pemuda pirang.

"Ada apa sweat heart?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap dada setelah memulihkan telinga malangnya dari bunyi 'Ngiiiingg' yang ditimbulkan suara Kaoru.

"Besok jadi kan? Jadi? Jadi?" tanya Kaoru semangat, Naruto tertawa karena membayangkan saat ini pasti Kaoru sedang melompat–lompat layaknya anak kelinci autis.

"Tentu, mommy udah janji kan," kata Naruto, seulas senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Ada orang yang inginku kenalkan pada mommy besok! Dia sangat cantik dan baik mom! Aku yakin mommy pasti suka!" kata Kaoru semangat.

'Kenapa anakku jadi seperti agen perjodohan?' batin Naruto sweatdrop

"Mommy~ dengar tidak?" tanya Kaoru yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Eh, iya, iya, apa orang itu akan ikut kita ke taman bermain?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya.

"Ungg~" Kaoru bergumam.

"Jangan mengangguk doang, mommy tidak akan bisa melihatnya dasar bodoh!" seru sebuah suara dingin di belakang Kaoru yang diyakini Naruto sebagai suara Hikaru.

"Bhu~~ Hika-nii jelek!" seru Kaoru

"Berarti kau perlu priksa mata jika mengataiku jelek bocah!" balas Hikaru

"Jelek! Jelek! Jelek!" seru Kaoru–keras kepala. Naruto yang mendengar hanya tertawa–tawa kecil saja.

"Hei, hei, sudah jangan bertengkar. Nanti mommy akan membatalkan agenda minggu kita jika kalian bertengkar," ancam Naruto, selucu–lucunya HiKao waktu bertengkar tapi tetap saja sebagai 'ibu' yang baik kita harus mengusahakan supaya anak–anak kita berhubungan dengan baikkan?

Yare–yare, hubungan kedua anakmu itu sudah baik Naruto...sangat 'baik' malah!

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari pembicaraannya dengan kedua buah hatinya itu didengar oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok, dan oh lihat! Si Uchiha satu itu sedang menyeringai lebar sekarang! Mungkin dia senang karena dapat kesempatan dan rencana untuk PKDT? Yah, semoga berhasil saja deh~~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : TBC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Heart : Next Chapter

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

"Jangan. Sentuh. Milikku. Haruno."

"Ahahahahahaha~ seingatku Kaoru mengatakan kalau ayahnya masih single, dan lagi sayang sekali layaknya si author aku lebih suka seorang pria yang memiliki wajah baby face abadi, wajah imut–imut bak malaikat, sifat yang sungguh baik layaknya utusan tuhan. Bukannya pria keren dengan label bad boy dan sifat bastard sepertimu."

"A? Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menandatangani surat perceraian nona Ha–ru–no?"

"Hmph...hahahahahaha...bukankah ada beberapa rahasia yang lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia U–chi–ha–kun?"

"Dan seingatku aku tidak pernah menerima undangan pernikahan Haruno dan Namikaze,"

"Oh~ tenang saja~~ akan kupastikan kau menerimanya nanti. Uhum...aku akan memberimu undangan pertama saat aku sudah benar–benar menjerat Namikaze imut itu~"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Hallo Minna~ ma'af update lama~ habis menjalani UPRAK (Ujian Praktek) dan lagi menjalani USEK (Ujian Sekolah) sumpah tuh dua ujian bikin labil plus galau yang akhirnya malah ga bisa lanjutin ini fict~ aku tahu fict ini makin gaje, yah~ untuk para flamers tersayang makasih udah mau ngeflame, jumlah kotak reaviewku jadi nambah lho~ XD oh ya! Dan bukannya aku kehilangan novel itu #tunjuk Promises Promises# tapi memang aku males baca sampai akhir~~ tebel dan terlalu gimanaaaaa gitu... jadi ya dimainin deh alurnya di fict ini, dan akhirnya nggak mirip sama novelnya~. Gomen bikin yang nungguin nih fict sampe lumutan~~ aku khilaf kakak...tapi nggak janji bakal apdet cepet! #Plaak

Saatnya kita bales reaview yang ga log in~~

**NamikazeNoah :**

Sasuke : Uchiha itu memang mesum bodoh!

Kinana : Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ kenapa kau disini jelek! #dorong sasu #senyum charming

ahahahahahaha jangan hiraukan dia Noa-san~~~ iya dia memang mesum! dan dia itu jenius! saking jeniusnya bisa menggunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin XDD

itu karena si buble gum ada sesuatu~~ XD rahasia dulu ya~~

Ini udah lanjut lho~~

Dari pada aku cuap, cuap mulu...Reaview please?


	6. Chapter 5

_Bulan purnama menerangi langit gelap, bintang–bintang yang berkelip ikut menambah keindahan langit malam, disebuah manor besar dengan cat yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan krem terdengar suara musik yang mampu memecah ketenangan di malam yang sepi ini._

_Itu adalah Uhiha's Manor._

_Tempat para alumni Konoha High School mengadakan pesta perpisahan mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada tuan dan nyoya Uhiha yang sedang berpergian ke luar negeri sehingga dengan seenak rambut pantat ayam miliknya Uchiha bungsu bisa menggunakan manor ini sepuasnya._

_Untuk apapun!_

_Suara musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ terdengar sangat keras karena stereo yang dinyalakan dengan volume maksimal, berpuluh–puluh manusia yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan KHS terlihat memenuhi seluruh sudut mansion, di tengah ruang tamu yang kini sudah disulap menjadi dance floor terlihat banyak muda–mudi yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti musik yang dimainkan sang DJ. Manor Uchiha yang elegan kini telah sukses diubah sebagai replika sebuah diskotik kalangan atas, Martini, Vodka, Wine, dan lainnya telah tersedia manis dalam gelas–gelas kaca berkaki satu yang sudah di susun sedemikian rupa di meja bar, para tamu hanya perlu menolong diri mereka sendiri untuk mengambil gelas berisi minuman yang memabukkan itu jika haus. Layaknya diskotik pada umumnya atmosfer di mansion itu kini sangat 'panas', banyak pasangan –entah itu Yuri, Yaoi, atau Straight– sedang bercumbu dengan ganasnya–tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar._

_Dilantai dua mansion, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar tidur Uchiha bungsu yang terbuat dari kayu oak, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven sedang memangut bibir ceri milik seorang pemuda lain yang bersurai pirang dengan ganasnya._

"_Haah...hah...hah...hah...hah..." si pemuda pirang yang kita tahu sebagai Namikaze Naruto itu mengambil nafas satu–satu setelah sesi ciuman ganas yang dilancarkan sang seme._

_GREP_

_Si pemuda raven yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke langsung memeluk pemuda yang sudah manjadi candu untuknya, dia membenamkan wajah tampan miliknya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam–dalam, aroma lemon yang bisa menggeserkan posisi tomat di hatinya._

"_Sa–sasuke?" Naruto memanggil kekasihnya takut–takut._

"_..." tak ada jawaban dari si raven._

"_Te–teme?" Naruto membuka suara lagi._

"_Aku menginginkanmu dobe," bisik Sasuke sambil mendaratkan kecupan–kecupan kecil di leher Naruto, membuat tubuh pemuda manis itu bergetar ringan karena sensai aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan._

"_Te–teme kau mabuk." Naruto berbisik sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya lalu kembali mencium bibir ceri Naruto yang 'sedikit' bengkak akibat ciuman ganasnya tadi._

"_Kau percaya padaku kan dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto mengangguk pelan._

_Percaya._

_Naruto sangat percaya pada Sasuke. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini! Naruto benar–benar mencintai Sasuke. Hanya saja...haruskah sekarang? Tidak bisakah dia menikmati masa err...perjakanya lebih lama?_

_Seketika muka Naruto memerah, lalu dia menatap iris onyx Sasuke yang telah tertutup kabut nafsu dengan iris safir miliknya, dan seketika Naruto tahu bahwa dibalik kabut nafsu itu iris onyx Sasuke sedang menunjukkan kegusaran, kesedihan, ketidak relaan, kemarahan dan kebimbangan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Lalu?_

_Naruto mengangguk._

_Dia memutuskan untuk memberikan hal yang paling penting dalam dirinya pada Sasuke, mempercayakan semuanya pada pemuda raven itu, membuat malam di kamar Sasuke dipenuhi dengan desahan miliknya. Mengawali kejadian yang membuatnya sesak di waktu nanti._

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

_Naruto meminum strawberry ice miliknya dengan perlahan, senyum tulus terus menghiasi wajah manis miliknya, iris birunya memandang pemandangan di luar lewat kaca kafe dengan tidak sabar, imajinasinya terlukis dalam otaknya, terus meluas seperti bunga yang sedang merekahkan kelopaknya. Dia senang, dan dia yakin Sasuke akan lebih senang saat mendengar ini, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana nanti Sasuke akan menciumnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikkan kata–kata cinta hanya untuk dirinya seorang, bagaimana sepasang mata bertahtakan langit malam tanpa bintang itu akan memandangnya dengan lembut._

_Benar–benar imajinasi yang indah._

_Sayangnya, imajinasi hanyalah imajinasi,_

_Dan imajinasi itu kadang terwujud tapi lebih sering menjadi bunga tidur..._

_KLING_

_Suara bel kafe yang menandakan adanya tamu yang datang itu mengalihkan pikiran Naruto dari imajinasinya, senyman manis miliknya melebar saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan bertubuh tegap yang sedang berjalan kearahnya._

_Itu Uchiha Sasuke._

_Kekasihnya._

_Orang yang dia bayangkan akan tersenyum saat mendengarkan berita bahagia tentang dirinya._

_Setelah Sasuke menyamankan duduknya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Naruto, dan setelah seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan cappuchino miliknya, pemuda raven itu menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto._

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke. Benar–benar Uchiha, langsung ke intinya. Naruto menggeser sebuah amplop coklat ke sisi meja Sasuke._

"_Itu hasil yang diberikan dokter padaku, awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi kau tahu? Berapa kalipun aku mengetesnya hasilnya tetap sama," kata Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto intens._

"_Langsung saja dobe." Kata Sasuke datar. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar, hingga matanya seperti benar–benar tertutup._

"_Selamat, kau akan menjadi ayah! Aku hamil teme!" seru Naruto–semangat. Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya–terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali memasang topeng stoik miliknya, untung saja kafe ini ada di daerah yang cukup terpencil dan sedang tidak ada siapapun kecuali satu–dua pelayan yang sedang bertugas, dan nampaknya pelayan itu sangat sibuk sehingga hanya terus berdiam diri di dalam dapur kafe yang letaknya jauh dari tempat dia dan Naruto duduk._

_Pandangan mata Sasuke menajam sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan._

"_Gugurkan," satu kata bernada datar itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke._

_Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Naruto membeku._

_Satu kata yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah._

_Satu kata yang membuat semua imajinasi indahnya hancur._

_Satu kata yang sangat sangat sangat tidak ingin dia dengar._

"_Ke–kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lirih, berusaha menghilangkan getaran dalam suaranya tapi tetap tidak bisa._

"_Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu," kata Sasuke santai dan juga kejam._

"_Ta–tapi..." kalimat Naruto terputus, dia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Kau fikir dengan mengatakan kalau kau hamil aku akan tetap tinggal disini? Ma'af saja...aku tetap akan pergi ke Jerman pria bodoh," kata Sasuke–semakin kejam dan menyayat hati Naruto._

"_Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau asal gugurkan!" Sasuke berseru kembali saat tidak didapatinya jawaban keluar dari bibir pemuda manis didepannya._

_Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk dalam, seulas senyum penuh kegetiran dia tunjukkan untuk pemuda yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya dan menghempaskan hatinya ke dasar tanah setelah membawanya ke langit tertinggi._

_Naruto melepas sebuah kalung yang selama ini bertengger manis di lehernya, lalu menaruh kelung itu di meja._

"_Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak memerlukan ini lagi Uchiha–san," kata Naruto sinis_

"_Kau tidak lah perlu memberikan apapun padaku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau," kata Naruto dingin, dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana, membawa serta serpihan hatinya yang sudah menjadi potongan kecil, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam sebuah ruang kecil dan gelap yang memang diciptakan si raven untuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Ma'af," Sasuke berkata lirih setelah sosok Naruto hilang dari pandangannya._

"_Hanya ini satu–satunya cara untuk menjauhkanmu dari ayah, kumohon ma'afkan aku karena telah menyakitimu, ma'af..." Sasuke berkata dengan lirih kembali, pandangan sepasang iris onyx miliknya tak lagi cerah seperti saat Naruto ada di sisinya, iris onxy itu bagaikan permata yang kosong dan redup sekarang, dan Sasuke yang telah kehilangan matahari sekaligus malaikatnya bagaikan sebuah boneka kayu yang rusak._

_Di sisi lain..._

_Naruto berlari, dia memacu sepasang kaki miliknya dengan kekuatan maksimum, derai air mata menganak sungai dari sepasang safir miliknya, telapak tangan kanannya tak henti–hentinya mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata, perut yang nantinya akan semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu._

"_Tenang sayang...mom tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, kita lewati ini bersama okay?" tanya Naruto lirih. Dan seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya saat dia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

"_Aku rela menjadi duri yang dibenci untuk melindungi mawar–mawar kecilku," batin Naruto sambil terus mengusap perutnya yang masih rata._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Heart**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : novel 'Promises Promises'. Thanks to ****1412,****sriMHkudo**** and Dinda-chan #si pemilik novel# yang telah mengingatkan judul novelnya~~**

**Playlist : 100% Yuuki–Hey! Say! JUMP!**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family(?)**

** Rating : Te~~**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, little bit SasuSaku and NaruSaku**

**Warnings : Insect Yaoi!, Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC banget!, Typo(s), Jauh dari plot asli, MPreg, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Umur pemain:**

**Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (27)**

**Namikaze Hikaru & Namikaze Kaoru (08)**

**Namikaze Kyuubi (28)**

**Uchiha Itachi (30)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto memandang heran pada pemuda bersurai raven yang kini berdiri di depan Hikaru dan Kaoru dengan muka stoick andalannya.

"Kau mengikutiku teme." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan, tapi toh Uchiha bungsu satu ini tetap menjawab dengan gumaman 'hn' andalannya. Hikaru menatap tajam orang yang sudah dia ketahui dari dulu sebagai ayah biologisnya dengan tajam.

"Kau." Hikaru menunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya, tidak mau repot–repot bersikap sopan pada orang yang dibencinya.

"Jangan mendekati mommy ku!" seru Hikaru–protektif. Sasuke melayangkan _death glare_ pada Hikaru yang dibalas Hikaru dengan _death glare_ yang tak kalah mematikan. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menakutkan untuk ukuran anak kecil pada umumnya Kaoru menyeringai tipis–hanya sedetik, sehingga hanya dirinya, tuhan dan author yang tahu.

Kaoru melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah Naruto, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto dari belakang, badannya bergetar hebat dengan bulir–bulir air mata buaya yang mulai menggenang di sepasang safirnya.

Merasakan ada yang basah pada bagian belakang bajunya, Naruto menolehkan kepala kebelakang, dan melihat anak bungsunya yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di pinggangnya dengan tubuh mungil yang bergetar hebat.

"Hiks...mo–mom...paman itu menakutkan...hiks..." adu Kaoru dengan terbata–bata dan suara terisak. Tubuh mungilnya semakin bergetar hebat. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau. Berhentilah menakuti putraku!" kata Naruto telak.

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus lalu melirik kearah Kaoru yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Naruto dengan sebuah seringai tipis yang terpoles.

A–apa itu?

Seringai?

Dasar rubah licik!

Batin Sasuke saat melihat seringai milik si tukang akting a.k.a Kaoru.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late!" seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan tatanan buble gum berhenti di sebelah Naruto, setelah menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah–engah dia langsung di sambut oleh pelukan –atau terjangan?– dari Kaoru.

"Sakura–nee!" seru Kaoru girang.

"Moshi–moshi Kao–chan!" gadis yang kita ketahui sebagai Haruno Sakura itu menjawab tak kalah ceria. Kaoru menarik telapak tangan kanan Sakura lalu menuntun gadis bersurai pink itu mendekat pada mommy–nya.

"Mom! Ini nee–chan yang waktu itu ingin ku kenalkan dengan mommy! Dia sangat baik!" kata Kaoru menggebu–gebu. Sakura membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura dengan seulas senyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangan. Naruto menjabat uluran tangan Sakura.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." kata Naruto singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, ne mom!" Kaoru berseru untuk menarik perhatian kedua manusia yang sedang berjabatangan itu.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat anak bungsunya.

"Bukankah dikeluarga kita ada tradisi 'cium pipi'?" tanya Kaoru dengan muka polos. Sakura dan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya–heran.

"Ung~ kalau ada yang berbaik hati pada kita maka kita akan mencium pipinya sebagai balasan!" kata Hikaru. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan cepat dia menatik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan gadis manis itu, membuat rona merah menjalari wajah manisnya.

"UHUK!" Sasuke pura–pura batuk saat dirinya diabaikan oleh keempat orang yang ada di depannya. Diam–diam dia men_death glare_ Kaoru yang lagi–lagi menyeringai tersembunyi sekaligus _death glare_ pipi kanan Sakura yang merona karena menjadi tempat pendaratan bibir ceri Naruto.

"Oh! Ternyata ada Uchiha–san!" kata Sakura, sungguh dirinya sangat kaget saat ini, kenapa suaminya ada di sini?

"Oh, lama tak berjumpa Haruno–san," jawab Sasuke, seakan–akan tidak ada ikatan apapun diantara mereka berdua.

"Ngg...kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap polos.

'Kawaiiiiiiiii' batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Eh, iya. Dia kenalan bisnis keluargaku," kata Sakura, toh dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, memang menjalin sebuah ikatan bisnis dengan ph milik keluarga Haruno.

GREB

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku ada perlu dengan dia." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menarik Sakura pergi dari pintu masuk taman bermain itu.

DEG

_**Uhhh...perasaan ini lagi...**_

_**Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI!**_

_**Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi kan, Sasuke?**_

Sasuke to Naruto Sasuke dan Naruto

"Lepas!" Sakura berteriak begitu dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Dia memandang pemuda bersurai raven yang notabene adalah suaminya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha?" tanya Sakura tajam–tidak lagi memperdulikan soal tata krama seorang gadis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Cih. Bukan urusamu." Kata Sakura. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

Pandangan Sasuke bertambah tajam. Diam–diam Sakura memandang dalam sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Milikku. Haruno." Kata Sasuke dengan setiap penekanan disuku katanya. Kedua iris Sakura membulat untuk beberapa saat.

Te–ternyata benar!

Sasuke adalah seorang gay! Dan dia menyukai Naruto yang imut itu! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~

Jiwa fujoshi Sakura berorasi di dalam hati.

Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada Kao–chan yang imut itu,

Ba–bagai mana ini?

Adudududuh...Sasuke itu seme yang cocok untuk cowok seimut Naruto, tapi, tapi, tapi, bagaimana dengan Kao–chan dan Hika–chan?

Uhhh...aku tidak tega melihat yang imut–imut bersedih,

Tapi jika aku menepati janjiku maka aku tidak akan bisa melihat pasangan SasuNaru...

Oke. Sakura benar–benar galau sekarang. Dia diharuskan memilih antara hobinya sebagai fujoshi atau sifat kemanusiaannya yang tidak tega melihat yang imut–imut bersedih. Dan kalau para readers lupa, aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Sakura dan Sasuke menikah karena paksaan orang tua, mereka sama–sama meninggalkan orang yang mereka cintai untuk kebaikan orang yang mereka cintai itu.

"Ahahahahahaha~ seingatku Kaoru mengatakan kalau ayahnya masih single, dan lagi sayang sekali layaknya si author aku lebih suka seorang pria yang memiliki wajah baby face abadi, wajah imut–imut bak malaikat, sifat yang sungguh baik layaknya utusan tuhan. Bukannya pria keren dengan label bad boy dan sifat bastard sepertimu." Dan akhirnya Sakura memilih menepati janjinya pada Kaoru untuk menjauhkan orang yang mengganggu 'ibunya'.

"A? Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menandatangani surat perceraian nona Ha–ru–no?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sinis

"Hmph...hahahahahaha...bukankah ada beberapa rahasia yang lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia U–chi–ha–kun?" kata Sakura tak kalah sinisnya. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa supaya aktingnya tidak ketahuan oleh mata elang Sasuke.

"Dan seingatku aku tidak pernah menerima undangan pernikahan Haruno dan Namikaze," kata Sasuke sinis, sekarang senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajahnya.

"Oh~ tenang saja~~ akan kupastikan kau menerimanya nanti. Uhum...aku akan memberimu undangan pertama saat aku sudah benar–benar menjerat Namikaze imut itu~" kata Sakura tenang. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan, kalau kau mau membuatnya kembali di sisimu, kau harus mengambil hati kedua malaikat kecilnya yang sudah ada di tanganku~" kata Sakura dengan nada sing a song.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih tak suka, lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Jalan

Jalan

Jalan

Hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pantulan sepasang iris emerald milik Sakura.

"A–apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura bertanya frustasi setelah sosok Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura tahu, sangat tahu kalau Sasuke itu sangat mencintai Naruto, itu bisa dilihat dari _onyx_ Sasuke yang melembut saat menatap Naruto, dan jujur saja sebenarnya dari dulu Sakura sangat ingin menandatangani surat cerai yang diberikan Sasuke, hanya saja janjinya dengan Uchiha Mikoto sebelum wanita itu meninggal menghalanginya untuk berpisah dengan si raven. Dan naas sekali saat dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari perjanjian dengan Mikoto, orang itu malah tidak menyukai Sasuke.

"Ha–ah." Sakura menghela nafas lelah, dia menutup kedua matanya dengan sepasang telapak tangannya lalu menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati dan menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Sakura~ ganbatte!" seru Sakura–menyemangati dirisendiri ditengah takdir yang mempermainkannya.

.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, bolak–balik dia melihat jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya, Hikaru dan Kaoru sedang duduk manis di kanan dan kirinya, Hikaru dengan tampang bosan hidup mati tak mau dan Kaoru dengan senyum manis bertenger yang teroles dengan lelehan es krim. Lagi–lagi Naruto menunduk, menatap jarum jam yang bergerak.

Tap

Naruto mendongak saat telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah yang berhenti didepannya. Mukanya langsung berubah dengan muka bosan yag hampir mirip dengan milik Hikaru.

"Oh. Ternyata kau teme. Sakura–chan dimana?" tanya Naruto santai. Tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang didepannnya yang sudah panas saat dia menanyakan Sakura.

"Oh. Jadi kau lebih berharap gadis itu yang menghampirimu dari pada aku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sungguh, hatinya sedang sangat panas saat ini.

"Iya." Jawaban singkat dari Naruto itu membuat Sasuke tambah panas, sedangkan yang melontarkan jawaban sendiri sedang merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak nyaman di hatinya. Perasaan bersalah mungkin?

"Sakura–nee!" teriakan Kaoru yang mengguncang dunia itu membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang mengalami enggg sesuatu(?) mengalihkan perhatian seketika.

Sakura menghentikan langkah di depan keempat orang yang bergender pria itu lalu menstabilkan pernafasannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk berlari.

"Ayo kita masuk Sakura–chan," ajak Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya dan menggandeng Hikaru dan Kaoru di kedua sisi. Sakura yang dihadiahi senyuman oleh seorang cowok imut langsung salah tingkah tanpa menyadari sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam.

.

"Wooaaaah~" Sakura dan Kaoru menatap pemandangan didepan mereka dengan blink–blink.

"Cantiknya~" bisik Sakura.

"Sakura–nee, ayo kesana!" ajak Kaoru sambil menarik tangan Sakura kearah kerumunan orang–orang di taman ria itu, dengan sigap Hikaru mengikuti langkah adiknya dan wanita bersurai pink yang bikin dia cemburu. Yah, Hikaru hanya gengsi, padahal dalam hati sudah misuh–misuh karena Kaoru terus memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kao–chan, Hika–chan, Saku–eh?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat menoleh kebelakang dan hanya mendapati seorang ayam yang menatapnya datar.

"Teme, dimana anak–anakku dan Sakura–chan?" tanya Naruto pada si ayam, engg maksudnya Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan trade mark andalannya.

CTAK

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi mulus Naruto.

Okeee~ tenang Naruto... tenang...

1

2

3

4

5

Naruto menghitung satu sampai lima dalam hati, lalu kembali melihat Sasuke dengan intens.

"Sasuke aku mau mencari mereka bertiga dulu," kata Naruto, dia berbalik dan mengangkat kakinya–hendak melangkah pergi.

GREP

Jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Kata Sasuke datar. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan ide untuk membuat Narutonya kembali.

"Apaan sih teme?! Aku mau cari mereka dulu!" seru Naruto marah sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Lepas!" seru Naruto mulai habis kesabaran.

"Tidak dobe. Ikut aku dulu." Kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Ha–ah," Naruto menghela nafas, lalu memandang Sasuke. Yeah, Uchiha satu ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Baik. Aku ikut. Tapi jangan lama–lama," kata Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke, membuat pemuda bersurai pantat ayam itu menyeringai senang. Eh~ ternyata ide Uchiha satu ini akan berjalan~

.

Naruto menatap dengan takjub pemandangan di bawah bukit, sudah lama sekali dia tidak kesini...

Sebuah perasaan rindu merasuk ke dalam hatinya, semua yang ada di bukit ini tidak berubah, pohon–pohon berukiran namanya dan Sasuke masih ada, yang berbeda hanya lah sebuah grand piano hitam yang menghiasi bukit ini.

Ini adalah bukit yang penuh kenangan indah.

Bukit dimana dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Bukit tempat mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melihat bintang.

Bukit tempat Naruto selalu berbaring di malam musim panas hanya karena tidak ingin Orihime–sama yang ada di langit kesepian.

Seketika perasaan takut melingkupi diri Naruto.

Dia takut.

Sangat takut.

Dia tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi.

Dia sudah berusaha menghapus rasa cintanya yang mungkin memang tidak bisa hilang.

Dia takut.

Takut pada kenyataan jika dirinya masih terjerat pada si pangeran es itu.

_"The rain falls on my windows.. And the coldness runs through my soul.. And the rain falls, oh the rain falls.. I don't want to be alone…"_

Suara baritone milik Sasuke terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi dentingan piano yang membentuk sebuah melodi.

_"I wish that I could photoshop on.. Our bad memories.. Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks.. Won't leave me alone…"_

_"If you come back to me, I'll be all that you need.. Baby, come back to me.. Let me make up for what happened in the past.._

_Baby come back to me.. I'll be everything you need.. Baby come back to me... Boy you're one in a million..."_

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens. Iris _onyx_ miliknya berusaha memberi tahu semua yang dia rasakan pada sepasang safir milik Naruto

_Baby come back to me.. I'll be everything you need.. Baby come back to me.. You're one in a million.."_

_"Memories I have of Manhattan…She goes shopping for new clothes…And she buys this…And she buys that…Just leave her alone…_

_I wish that he would listen to her…Side of the story…It isn't that bad…It isn't that bad…And she's wiser for it now…_

_I admit I cheated…Don't know why I did it…But I do regret it…Nothing I can do or say can change the past.."_

_"Baby come back to me.. I'll be everything you need.. Baby come back to me.. Boy, you're one in a million..._

_Baby come back to me.. I'll be everything you need.. Baby come back to me.. You're one in a million.. One in a million_

_Everything I ever did..Heaven knows I'm sorry but.. I was too young to see.. You were always there for me.. And my curiosity got the better half of me.. Baby take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z.. Tell me what you want to be.. I open my heart to be.. You are more priority.. Can't you see you punished me.. More than enough already.. Baby take it easy on me..Baby take it easy on me_

_Baby come back to me!"_

_" Baby come back to me.. I'll be everything you need.. Baby come back to me.. Boy, you're one in a million.._

_Baby come back to me.. I'll be everything you need.. Baby come back to me.. You're one in a million..One in a million.."_

"_lalalala…lalalalalala….lalalalalala…lala…la…"_

Sasuke menghentikan lagunya lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto, dia berhenti di depan Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kalung dengan permata biru safir yang membentuk jeruk sebagai liontinnya. Kalung yang dikembalikan oleh Naruto saat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada pemuda priang itu.

Naruto mengambil kalung itu dan memandanginya, masih bagus, tidak ada cacat atau debu sedikit pun.

"Come back to me please. You are more priority.. Can't you see you punished me.. More than enough already.. Baby take it easy on me. Come back to me please!" kata Sasuke, memohon agar Naruto kembali ke sisinya.

Iya, Sasuke akui dulu dia sangat pengecut, sehingga lebih memilih melepaskan seseorang yang berarti segala–galanya baginya dari pada tidak bisa melindungi orang itu. Dan kini, Sasuke bukan lah Sasuke yang dulu, dia sudah menjadi lebih berani untuk mengambil apa yang menurutnya berharga.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut.

Swing

Dan melempar kalung itu entah kemana.

"Sorry, but my heart is already dead~" kata Naruto. Sebuah perasaan sakit menghampiri Naruto saat dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari bukit itu, meninggalkan kenangannya dan juga Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya semuanya tetap sama.

Tetap aku yang pergi meninggalkan kenanganku dan dirinya.

Tetap dia yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Yang berubah hanya satu.

Hatiku yang semakin hancur...

Bisakah aku menyatukannya kembali?

Sasuke to Naruto Sasuke dan Naruto

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil, sepasang iris safirnya terpaku pada layar ponsel dan jari–jarinya dengan lincah mengetik pada key pad ponsel orange kesayangannya.

"Mommy!" seruan riang itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel. Dia mendapati Kaoru yang sedang tersenyum senang dengan es krin cone di tangan dan ceceran es krim yang belepotan di mulutnya, Sakura dengan berbagai macam kantong plastik, dan Hikaru yang wajahnya sangat masam seperti orang kena musbah tujuh turunan.

"Naruto–kun tadi kemana?" tanya Sakura. Diam–diam sepasang iris emerald miliknya celingukan mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Taman ria–nya ramai sekali. Aku sampai bingung mencari mommy," kata Hikaru yang kali ini kebagian dialog.

"Eh, ano...bukannya kalian tadi bermain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Yang bermain hanya mereka berdua mom, aku mencari mommy!" seru Hikaru sambil menunjuk adiknya dan Sakura yang nyengir bersalah.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah anak–anaknya dan cewek yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu Hika–chan mau apa?" tanya Naruto. Hikaru mengapit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat pose berfikir a la detektif.

"Kita naik _ferris wheel_ bersama–sama," katanya datar.

"Hnnnnnnnnnggggg," Naruto membuat pose berfikir yang mirip dengan Hikaru, sesekali dia melirik Kaoru yang harap–harap cemas lewat sudut mata.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

"Baik lah!" putus Naruto.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" yang disambut dengan teriakan senang dan lompatan ceria dari Kaoru.

"Ayo pergi!" dan teriakan tak kalah semangat dari Sakura

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa memiliki tiga anak.

Dan senja hari ini diakhiri oleh keempat orang yang menaikiri _ferris wheel_ bersama plus seorang pemuda bersurai ayam yang mengintai keempatnya.

_**TBC**_

AKHIRNYA! APDET! BANZAAAAIIIIIII! #goyang Leonidas #dilempar Sparta

Okeeeee~ chap ini paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ itu karena penyakit males ngetik yang menjangkitku, trus penyakit labil yang tiba–tiba dateng sehinggga bikin 3 naskah berbeda buat chap ini, trus pas naskah ketiga diketik dan baru dapet 7 lembar word eeeeh~ leppy–chan disita (TwT) belum lagi HP ku yang jatuh dari lantai dua...hiks...kalo diitung dalam tiga tahun ini aku udah ganti 6 HP hiks...kayaknya aku memang ga ditakdirkan buat punya HP deh, hiks..hiks...(TTwTT)

Oke~ sementara kalian ripiu biarkan aku menggalau dibawah shower karena HP ku yang ancur...hiks...hiks...#galau mode


End file.
